D&D ADVENTURES SEASON 1
by the captain cool
Summary: THIS IS A TALE OF MY EPIC D&D GAMES.. I AM THE DM AND MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE REAL PEOPLE MAKING DECISIONS INSIDE MY WORLD... YOU WILL NEVER SEE D&D THE SAME AGAIN
1. Chapter 1

COOL KIDS WITH ASTHMA PRESENTS- D&D ADVENTURES

EPISODE 1 THE LAND OF STONE FALL

A LARGE WOODEN SHIP DOCKS DOWN AT A LARGE DARK GRIM CITY...THE SHIP IS FILLED WITH A DIVERSE GROUP OF RACES.. TWO OF THE PASSENGERS ARE STANDING TOWARDS THE BACK OF THE SHIP..ONE OF THEM IS 7FT TALL, HE HAS ON A GREY BEANIE, BROWN SHIRT AND LEATHER PANTS..HE HAS LONG POINTY EARS, HE IS LOG AGE 22.. THE OTHER IS A SHORT 4FT 9 GIRL WITH LONG BLACK HAIR, SHE HAS A PURPLE SCARF OVER HER FACE, BLACK MASCARA OVER HER EYES, SHE HAS ON A BLACK TURTLE NECK SWEATER WITH THE SLEEVES COMING UP TO HER KNUCKLES, SHE IS SHADOW AGE 19.. THE PEOPLE WALK OF THE BOAT RAMPS TO THE DOCKS, SHADOW LOOKS OVER TO LOG

SHADOW: WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO FIRST?

LOG: I WANT TO GO TO THE PUB

SHADOW: WELL LETS GO..THEY WALK OFF THE BOAT TO THE DOCK..THERES A SIGN THAT SAYS WELCOME TO STONEFALL

(TIME ELASP) AT A PUB CALLED THE DRUNKEN RAT.. LOG AND SHADOW WALK INTO THE CROWDED PUB..THEY WALK OVER TO THE BAR KEEP..

BAR KEEP: HELLO MY FRIEND..

LOG: CAN I HAVE SOME BEER

BAR: SURE..

THE BAR KEEP GRABS A MUG AND POORS BEER IN IT...HE HANDS THE MUG OF BEER TO LOG

BAR: HERE YA GO..I HOPE YOU DONT MIND ME ASKING..BUT YOUR EARS..YOUR A LITTLE BIG TO BE A ELF

LOG: IM HALF ELF..HALF ELF AND HALF GIANT

BAR: YOUR A LITTLE SMALL TO BE A GIANT, AND TO BIG TO BE A ELF...

LOG: YA...SO DO YOU HAVE ANY JOBS?  
BAR: WELL ACTUALLY I DO..THERES SOME RATS IN MY CELLAR..YOU CLEAR THEM OUT..I'LL GIVE YA 50 GOLD

A 6FT FAT SAMOAN LOOKING MAN WALKS UP BEHIND SHADOW AND LOG..HES REALLY FAT AND HAS CRAZY WILD HAIR..HES SIQAWA AGE 21

SIQAWA: HELLO FRIENDS! WANT TO GO INTO THE WOODS WITH ME?

SHADOW: UHH ANYWAY WE'LL TAKE THE JOB

SIQAWA: WHATEVER IT IS..IM IN TOO!

BAR: HAHA GOOD..ILL HAVE MY CHORE BOY TOBY SHOW YOU THE WAY...TOBY GET OVER HERE NOW!

A 8 YEAR OLD BOY RUNS OVER TO THE BAR KEEP...HES TOBY AGE 8

TOBY: YES SIR

BAR KEEP: TAKE THESE NICE YOUNG PEOPLE DOWN TO THE CELLAR AND HELP THEM FIGHT OFF SOME RATS..

TOBY: YES SIR

TOBY GRABS A WOODEN STICK UNDER THE BAR COUNTER..

TOBY: HELLO EVERYONE, IM TOBY

SIQAWA LICKS HIS LIPS AS HE STARES AT TOBY..

BAR: GO ON TOBY, SHOW THEM THE WAY TO THE DARK CELLAR

TOBY POINTS AT SIQAWA

TOBY: WITH HIM?

BAR: YES..DON'T WORRY THEY'LL WATCH YOU

SIQAWA: YEAH DON'T WORRY TOBY..ILL WATCH YOU

TOBY: BLOODY HELL

(TIME ELASP) TOBY LEADS THEM DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS INTO THE DARK CELLAR..THEY GET TO THE CELLAR AND ITS VERY DARK...TOBY GRABS A LANTERN OFF THE WALL..  
HE PULLS A MATCH OUT OF HIS POCKET AND LIGHTS IT, WHICH HE USES TO LIGHT THE LANTERN...IT SHINES UP THE ROOM

TOBY: BE CAREFUL..THESE LITTLE BUGGERS ARE DEADLY

SHADOW PULLS OUT A DAGGER FROM HER SLEEVE, LOG POPS HIS KNUCKLES, SIQAWA BLOWS OUT ALOT OF AIR..A CLUB FLIES OUT OF HIS MOUTH AND HE CATCHES IT...SIX RATS RUN OVER TO THEM.. SIQAWA SMASHES HIS CLUB DOWN ON ONE OF THE RATS SMASHING ITS HEAD IN.. SHADOW QUICKLY SLAMS HER DAGGER THREW THE SKULL OF ONE OF THE RATS..AND LOG GRABS ONE AND SNAPS ITS NECK..THE REMAINING THREE SURROND TOBY...

TOBY: HEY..GO AWAY

TOBY SMACKS HIS WOODEN STICK ON THE HEAD OF ONE OF THE RATS..

TOBY: UHHH..GUYS

THE THREE RATS TACKLE TOBY TO THE GROUND AND START BITING HIM...

TOBY: DEAR GOD! HELP ME!

LOG WALKS OVER, HE GRABS TWO RATS WITH EACH HAND, AND SNAPS BOTH OF THEIR NECKS, THEN LOG THROWS THEM AGAINST THE WALL.. SHADOW RUNS OVER AND STABS THE LAST RAT THREW THE BACK OF ITS HEAD..TOBY GETS UP HES BLOODY AND BRUISED UP..

TOBY: HA WE SURE SHOWED THEM HUH...

THE WALL EXPLODES AND A GIANT RAT RUNS OUT, IT GRABS TOBY AND SHAKES HIM AROUND, IT BITES HIM IN HALF..HIS TOP AND BOTTOM HALF OF HIS BODY DROP TO THE GROUND..

SHADOW: HOLY SHIT!

SIQAWA GRABS THE TOP HALF OF TOBY AND RUNS UP THE STAIRS..

SHADOW: WHERE THE FUCK IS HE GOING!?

THE GIANT RAT LUNGES AT SHADOW, LOG JUMPS IN FRONT OF HER AND PUSHES THE RAT BACK...

LOG: A LITTLE HELP!

SHADOW SLITS THE GIANT RATS THROAT, BLOOD SPEWS OUT OF ITS NECK..LOG KICKS IT IN ITS NECK AND IT DECAPITATES THE RAT..LOG THROWS ITS HEAD ON THE GROUND..  
LOG AND SHADOW ARE COVERED IN THE RATS AND TOBYS BLOOD..THE BAR TENDER RUNS DOWN THE STAIRS...

BAR: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

LOG: WE KILLED THE RATS!

BAR: MY WALL

LOG: THE GIANT RAT DID THAT..

BAR: I DONT CARE...YOU! YOU ARN'T GETTING PAID

SHADOW: DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT TOBY?

LOG: BULLSHIT! WE KILLED THOSE FUCKING RATS! WE WANT PAID

BAR: LOOK..HERES WHAT I CAN DO..I'LL GIVE YOU A BARREL OF RUM

LOG: DEAL!

THE BAR KEEP GOES BACK UP STAIRS..LOG GRABS THE INTESTINES OF TOBY AND WRAPS IT AROUND HIS NECK..

SHADOW: EWWW WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

LOG: MAKING ME A NECK CHAIN

LOG PICKS UP THE LOWER HALF OF TOBY..

(TIME ELASP) DRUNKEN RAT- LOG CHUGS DOWN THE BARREL OF RUM..SHADOW IS SITTING ON THE STOLL NEXT TO HIM..

SHADOW: LETS GO!

LOG: (BEALCH) ALRIGHT..

LOG GETS UP..HE GRABS TOBYS BODY BY ITS LEGS..THEY EXIT THE BAR..TWO THUGS WALK UP TO THEM...

THUG: DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!

THUG 2: IS THAT A DEAD LITTLE BOY

LOG: NO..THATS THE LOWER HALF OF A DEAD LITTLE BOY

THUG: THATS REALLY FUCKED UP..

LOG: WELL SO IS YOUR FACE

THUG 2: YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?

LOG: TWO LITTLE BITCHES IN MY WAY

THUG: WE'RE PART OF THE SKULL GANG

LOG GRABS THUG 1 AND SLAMS TOBYS BODY ON HIM..THE THUGS HEAD IS SHOVED IN TOBYS ASS

LOG: BWAHAHA DID YOU SEE THAT! I JUST-

THUG 1 PUNCHES LOG IN THE FACE..

LOG: WHAT THE FUCK

LOG SWINGS AT THE THUGS, HE SLIPS AND FALLS TO THE GROUND

SHADOW: GREAT YOUR DRUNK

THUG 1 TRIES TO PULL TOBY OFF OF HIS HEAD..A BLACK NINJA DROPS DOWN FROM THE DRUNKEN RAT ROOF AND SLICES BOTH THUGS IN HALF..THE NINJA HAS A MASK COVERING MOST OF HIS FACE, HES GOT A SHEATH STRAPPED TO HIS SIDE...THE NINJA IS KITOW LIGHT AGE 42..

KITOW: YOU JUST MADE A ENEMY OF THE SKULL GANG..

LOG GETS UP..SIQAWA WALKS OUT OF THE WOODS, WITH HIS FACE COVERED IN BLOOD..

LOG: DID YOU JUST RAPE THAT LITTLE BOY?

SIQAWA: NO..I HAD HIS TOP HALF..

SHADOW: DON'T DENY WHAT YOU JUST DID!

SIQAWA: UMMMMM..WHOS THE BLACK GUY?

KITOW: I AM KITOW LIGHT..

LOG PISSES HIMSELF

LOG: SHIT...

SHADOW: I AM SHADOW..HE IS LOG

SIQAWA: I AM..SIQAWA!

LOG: OKAY..LETS GO DRINK

SIQAWA: THIS TOWN HAS THREE PUBS..THE BEST ONE IS THIS WAY

LOG: LEAD THE WAY

(TIME ELASP) THE GROUP GOES INTO A LARGE TAVERN...THEY ALL SIT DOWN ON SOME STOLLS AT THE BAR COUNTER.. SIQAWA LOOKS OVER.. NEXT TO HIM IS A JESTER WEARING A GREEN SHIRT GREEN HAT AND PANTS..HE IS 6FT 5, HAS 6 BELLS ON HIS HAT AND HAS A BLACK MASK OVER THE TOP HALF OF HIS FACE..THE JESTER HAS A GIANT HAMMER NEXT TO HIM THAT SAYS BE MY VALENTINE.. THE JESTER SMILES..

SIQAWA: UHHH..HEY

JESTER: HELLO FRIEND..

SIQAWA: IM SIQAWA

JESTER: MY NAME IS BOOB

ALL THE OTHER CREW LOOKS OVER..

SHADOW: YOU LOOK FUNNY

BOOB: HEY LETS GET TATTOOS!

SHADOW: OKAY! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A TATTOO

BOOB: I GOT ONE

BOOB PULLS HIS PANTS TO THE GROUND, THERES A TATTO ON HIS LEFT ASS CHEEK OF TWO RABBITS FUCKING ON FIRE

SIQAWA: DUDE! I GOT THE SAME TATTO!

SIQAWA DROPS HIS PANTS, HE HAS THE SAME TATTO ON HIS RIGHT ASS CHEEK..THEY SMASH THEIR ASS CHEEKS TOGETHER AND SHAKE THEIR ASSES AROUND

SIQAWA: LOOK GUYS! RABBIT ORGY

(TIME ELASP) INSIDE A TATTO PARLOR, THERES A BALD GUY TATTOOING A OARKS BACK...

SIQAWA: THIS IS GOING TO BE COOL!

BALD GUY: BE JUST A SECOND GUYS..

THE BALD GUY PUTS DOWN HIS TATTOO GUN, THE OARK GETS UP..HE HAS A TATTOO OF A NAKED OARK WOMAN..HE PUTS ON A SHIRT AND EXITS THE BUILDING..

BALD GUY: WHOS UP FIRST?

(TIME ELASP) SHADOW IS LYING DOWN ON A TABEL ON HER STOMACHE, HER SHIRT IS OFF WHILE THE BALD GUY TATTOOS HER BACK..THE REST OF THE GROUP IS SITTING IN SOME CHAIRS, KITOW IS READING A BOOK CALLED HOW TO BREW YOUR OWN BEER, LOG IS PICKING HIS NOSE, SIQAWA IS LOOKING THREW A BOOK OF TATTOO DESIGNS AND BOOB IS LOOKING OVER AT SHADOW BLUSHING..THE BALD GUY STOPS..SHADOW GETS UP SHE HAS A TATTOO OF A SKULL AND CROSS BONES ON HER BACK...BLOOD SHOOTS OUT OF BOOBS NOSE..  
SHADOW PUTS HER TURTLE NECK BACK ON...

BALD GUY: ALRIGHT ANYONE ELSE

LOG: ME

(TIME ELASP) THE BALD GUY IS TATTOOING ON LOGS RIGHT INDEX FINGER..HE STOPS.. LOG GETS UP..HE HOLDS OUT HIS INDEX FINGER THERES A TATTOO OF A BOTTLE OF RUM..

SIQAWA GETS UP..HE RUBS HIS BELLY

SIQAWA: IM UP NEXT

(TIME ELASP) SIQAWA JUMPS OFF THE TABEL, HE HAS A TATTOO OF MEAT ON A BONE ON HIS RIGHT ARM..

BALD GUY: AND YOU TWO?

KITOW: I'LL PASS

BOOB: ME TOO

SHADOW: WHAT! THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA

BOOB: YEAH, I CHANGED MY MIND..

SHADOW SMACKS BOOB UPSIDE THE BACK OF HIS HEAD..

LOG: (YAWN) IM REALLY TIRED

KITOW CLOSES HIS BOOK

KITOW: I KNOW OF A INN NEAR BY

THEY ALL GET UP AND EXIT THE TATTOO PARLOR..OUTSIDE IS SIX TOUGH LOOKING THUGS...ONE OF THEM HAS A SKULL TATTOO OVER HIS FACE..

SKULL GUY: I AM GOORON..IM THE LEADER OF THE SKULL GANG..

BOOB: NEAT..WELL SEE YA

GOORON: YOU KILLED TWO OF MY MEN

LOG: NO..THE NINJA KILLED TWO OF THEM..I JUST SHOVED A DEAD BOYS ASS OVER ONE OF THEIR HEADS.

GOORON PULLS A DAGGER OUT OF HIS SHEATH, KITOW QUICKLY THROWS A THROWING STAR BETWEEN HIS EYES...BLOOD POORS OUT OF HIS FACE..SIQAWA DASHES OVER AND GRABS GOORON AND DRAGS HIM TO THE WOODS...

THUG: BOSS!

KITOW PULLS OUT HIS SWORD AND QUICKLY CUTS THREE OF THE THUGS TO PIECES..BOOB THROWS HIS HAMMER UP IN THE AIR, THE SIDE OF THE HAMMER POPS OPEN AND A LONG WOODEN BEAM WITH A CUCKOO BIRD ON IT COMES OUT..IT STARTS MAKING CUCKOO SOUNDS..FLAMES SHOOTS OUT OF ITS MOUTH AND ENGULFS THE OTHER TWO IN FLAMES..THEY RUN AROUND SCREAMING IN AGONY..THEY FALL TO THE GROUND DEAD...THE WOODEN BEAM GOES BACK INSIDE THE HAMMER AND THE HAMMER TOP CLOSES..

BOOB: COME ON!

NINE COPS WALK OVER TOWARDS THEM..

POLICE CAPTAIN: WHATS GOING ON HERE

KITOW: THE SKULL GANG ATTACKED US..SO WE FINISHED IT

KITOW SHAKES HIS SWORD KNOCKING THE BLOOD OFF OF IT, THEN KITOW PUTS HIS SWORD BACK IN ITS SHEATH..

CAPTAIN: ITS HARD TO TELL WHO THEY ARE, SEEING THEIR PRETTY MESSED UP...

BOOB: ITS TOTALY THEM

CAPTAIN: WELL..I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD ON THIS ONE..

SIQAWA EXITS THE WOODS COVERED IN BLOOD

SIQAWA: HOWDY BITCHES!

EVERYONE LOOKS OVER AT SIQAWA

LOG: THAT MUST HAVE BEEN A HARDCORE RAPE BRO.

SIQAWA: I DIDN'T RAPE HIM..HE WAS DEAD ANYWAYS SO IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RAPE..

CAPTAIN: IS HE WITH YOU?

LOG: NO

SIQAWA: WAIT WHAT?

CAPTAIN: ARE YOU THE ONE WHOSE KILLING ALL THOSE PEOPLE IN THE WOODS?

SIQAWA: PSSSH..HA NO!

LOG: YEAH..HES RAPING THEM

SIQAWA: NO!

CAPTAIN: I WANT THE TRUTH

KITOW: HE'S NOT THE KILLER

BOOB: ALRIGHT..YOU WANT THE TRUTH...HES RAPING THEM..IN FACT..HERE I GOT A PICTURE OF IT

BOOB HANDS THE POLICE CAPTAIN A PICTURE..ITS A PICTURE OF A STICK FIGURE FUCKING A DEAD STICK FIGURE, WITH THE WORDS SIQAWA OVER THE STICK FIGURES..

CAPTAIN: SEEMS LEGIT..ALRIGHT HES THE KILLER

ALL THE COPS POINT THEIR GUNS AT SIQAWA..

SIQAWA: LISTEN HERE YOU IDIOTS! I AM-

CAPTAIN: FIRE!

THE COPS STARTS SHOOTING AT SIQAWA..

SIQAWA: STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING

CAPTAIN: STOP

SIQAWA IS COVERED IN BLOOD, HES BEEN SHOT SEVEN TIMES

CAPTAIN: YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING..

SIQAWA: OWWW! OWWW!

CAPTAIN: LOOK..FIRST YOU MUST GO OUT TO THE WOODS AND FIND THE REAL KILLER..IF YOU FIND THE KILLER YOU GO FREE..

SIQAWA: AND IF I DON'T?

CAPTAIN: IM SENDING A MERCENARY WITH YOU..YOU TRY ANYTHING..AND HE WILL KILL YOU! YOU GOT THAT?

SIQAWA: (CRYING) OWWWWW! I GOT IT

CAPTAIN: WE'LL ESCORT ALL OF YOU TO THE INN..AND IN THE MORNING..ALL OF YOU GO OUT AND CATCH THAT KILLER..

SHADOW: WHY US? WE DON'T KNOW HIM.

CAPTAIN: SOMEHOW I KNOW YOUR INVOLVED WITH HIM..IM TRUSTING YOU GUYS NOT TO TRY ANYTHING..I OWE YOU ONE FOR TAKING DOWN THE SKULL GANG..YOU DO THIS AND I'LL REWARD ALL OF YOU

SHADOW: OKAY!

(TIME ELASP) NEXT MORNING..THE CREW ARE ALL ASLEEP IN A MOTEL ROOM..SIQAWA IS IN A BED COVERED IN BANDAGES...LOG AND SHADOW ARE IN ANOTHER BED, EVERYONE ELSE IS ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR..THE DOOR OPENS, THE POLICE CAPTAIN AND A REPTILIAN MAN WALK IN THE ROOM..THE REPTILIAN MAN HAS ON LEATHER ARMOR AND A LARGE SABOR SWORD STRAPPED TO HIS BACK..

CAPTAIN: HEY! WAKE UP

EVERYONE WAKES UP..

SIQAWA: AM I DEAD?

CAPTAIN: ALRIGHT! THIS IS BIDOFF..HES A MERCENARY WHO COULD EASILY KILL ANY OF YOU...

BIDOFF: HELLO..ARE YOU READY TO SSSTART OUR MISSION

SIQAWA: HAHA ARE YOU READY TO SSSSSSSSSTART OUR MISSION HAHA!

CAPTAIN: OH LORD..YES HES A REPTILOID..AND HES GOT A LISP..BUT HE COULD EASILY KILL YOU

SIQAWA: HEY LETSSS GO OUT FOR A SSSSSTRAWBERRY SSSSSSSSUNDAY

BIDOFF: THISS IS WHY I HATE MOSSST HUMANSSS

CAPTAIN: LOOK..EITHER YOU GUYS GET ALONG OR I HAVE BIDOFF KILL YOU..

SIQAWA: OKAY IM COOL

BIDOFF: SSSO AM I

SIQAWA: HAHA ARE YOU SERIOUS

KITOW AND BOOB HELP SIQAWA OUT OF BED...SHADOW GETS OUT OF BED..SHADOW LOOKS BACK AT LOG AND LOG IS STILL ASLEEP...SHADOW SHAKES LOGS LEG

SHADOW: LOG GET UP

LOG: WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH!

SHADOW: GET YOUR ASS UP!

LOG GETS UP AND PUNCHES SHADOW IN THE FACE, SHADOW STUMBLES BACK AND SHE PULLS OUT HER DAGGER AND SLASHES AT LOGS ARM, CUTING OFF SOME ARM HAIR

LOG: YOU FUCKING BITCH! IM GOING TO RIP YOUR ARM OFF!

KITOW GETS INBETWEEN THEM..

KITOW: THATS ENOUGH

SHADOW: HES A FUCKING ASSHOLE IN THE MORNINGS!

CAPTAIN: WELL..GOOD LUCK

THE POLICE CAPTAIN LEAVES...

BIDOFF: ALRIGHT..LETSSS GET GOING

SIQAWA: WHAT DID YOU SAY..IM SORRY.. I HEARD LETSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS GET GOING

(TIME ELASP) NIGHT TIME...THE GANG IS WALKING THREW THE WOODS..

SIQAWA: OKAY..EITHER IM OUT OF SHAPE.. OR I'VE LOST ALOT OF BLOOD..

SHADOW: BOTH

BOOB: (YAWN) MAYBE WE SHOULD SET UP CAMP..

BIDOFF: YEAH..THERESS NO POINT IN BEING HERE..IM SSSTARTING TO THINK HESS THE KILLER...

SIQAWA: IM SSSSSSTARTING TO THINK HESSSS THE KILLER

BIDOFF: YUP..HE DID IT..LETS SET UP CAMP

(NEXT DAY) EARLY MORNING..THE GROUP ARE ASLEEP ON THE GROUND NEXT TO A FIRE PIT...LOGS EYES OPEN..HE LEANS UP AND STRECHES HIS ARMS UP AND YAWNS...HE PUTS DOWN HIS ARMS..HE RUBS HIS EYES WITH HIS RIGHT ARM...HE STOPS..HE LOOKS DOWN AT HIS RIGHT ARM AND HIS RIGHT HAND IS GONE..LOGS EYES BECOME BLOOD SHOT

LOG: MY FUCKINGS HAND IS GONE!

EVERYONE WAKES UP..SIQAWAS CHEST IS COVERED IN BLOOD..

KITOW: WHATS GOING ON

LOG: SOMEONE CUT MY FUCKING HAND OFF IN MY SLEEP LAST NIGHT!

SIQAWA: WHO WOULD DO THAT?

LOG LOOKS OVER AT SHADOW...

LOG: YOU BITCH!

SHADOW: ME! WHAT DID I DO?

LOG: YOUR STILL MAD ABOUT YESTERDAY!

SHADOW: UHHH

LOG: IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

SHADOW SCREAMS AND RUNS OFF INTO THE FOREST..LOG GETS UP AND CHASES AFTER HER..KITOW GRABS LOG BY THE BACK OF HIS SHIRT...

KITOW: NO..STOP..THATS NOT GETTING US ANYWHERE..LETS THINK WHO WOULD DO THIS..

SIQAWA: NO IM WITH LOG..IT WAS TOTALLY HER.

BIDOFF WALKS OVER AND LOOKS AT LOGS STUMP...

BIDOFF: THISSS WAS DONE RECENTLY

LOG: DUDE NO SHIT..

SHADOW SCREAMS OFF IN THE DISTANCE..

LOG: THERES THAT BITCH!

THEY RUN OFF AFTER HER IN THE WOODS

(TIME ELASP) THEY GET TO A REALLY FOGGY AREA OF THE WOODS...

BOOB: SHADOW!

KITOW: SHADOW!

LOG: BITCH!

BIDOFF: SSSHADOW

SIQAWA: HAHA SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHADOW

BIDOFF LOOKS OVER AT SIQAWA...

SHADOW: UP HERE

EVERYONE LOOKS UP... SHADOW IS UP IN A TREE STUCK UP IN A GIANT SPIDER WEB, THERES A GIANT SPIDER UP THERE WITH HER..IT JUMPS DOWN TO THE GROUND..

SIQAWA: AAAHHHH!

BOOB: I THINK WERE GOING TO NEED SOME BIGGER SHOES..

THE SPIDER CHARGES AT THEM.. LOG PUSHES THE SPIDER BACK...KITOW SLICES THE FOUR LEGS ON ITS RIGHT SIDE OFF..GREEN SLIME GUSHES OUT...KITOW JAMS HIS SWORD THREW ITS SIDE..GREEN SLIME SPEWS OUT...KITOW RIPS HIS SWORD OUT...THE SPIDER TWITCHES...BOOB SPINS HIS HAMMER AROUND...THE HAMMER TOP POPS OPEN...A LARGE BOOT COMES OUT AND STARTS STOMPING ON THE SPIDER...THE BOOT RETRACTS BACK INSIDE THE HAMMER..THE SPIDER SQUIRMS..LOG GRABS ONE OF ITS SEVERED LEGS AND JAMS IT THREW THE SPIDERS SKULL..GREEN SLIME SPEWS OUT AS THE SPIDER DIES..

BIDOFF: SSO NOW WE KNOW WHOS BEEN KILLING ALL THOSSE PEOPLE..AND WHO TOOK YOUR HAND

LOG LOOKS UP IN THE TREE..

SHADOW: HELP ME

LOG CLIMBS UP THE TREE

LOG: IM COMING UP THERE TO RIP OFF YOUR ARM...

SHADOW: AHHHHH

KITOW JUMPS UP IN THE TREE.. HE CUTS THE SPIDER WEB SETTING SHADOW FREE..KITOW GRABS SHADOW AND JUPMS DOWN TO THE GROUND..HE PUTS SHADOW DOWN..LOG DROPS DOWN TO THE GROUND..

KITOW: ENOUGH SHE DIDN'T TAKE YOUR HAND...

LOG: THEN WHO DID?

KITOW: THE SPIDER?

SIQAWA: YUP..HAD TO BE THE SPIDER

LOG: OKAY..

BIDOFF: LETSSS GO BACK TO TOWN

SIQAWA: YES LETSSSS

(TIME ELASP) THE GROUP ARRIVE BACK INTO TOWN...THEY WALK UP TO THE POLICE CAPTAIN..

CAPTAIN: AND?

BIDOFF: IT WAS A GIANT SSSPIDER

SIQAWA: HAHA SSSSSSPIDER

BIDOFF PULLS OUT HIS SWORD...

BIDOFF: THATSS IT IM KILLING HIM!

KITOW GETS INBETWEEN THEM..

KITOW: ALRIGHT..ALRIGHT..THATS ENOUGH..BOTH OF YOU

CAPTAIN: OKAY..YOUR ALL FREE TO GO..

SHADOW: AND OUR REWARD

CAPTAIN: FREEDOM..YOUR WELCOME!

BIDOFF WALKS OVER TO SIQAWA..

BIDOFF: IF I SSSEE YOU AGAIN..YOUR DEAD

SIQAWA: I'LL SSSSSSSSSEE YOU THEN..

BOOB: YEAH! WE'LL TURN YOU INTO A PAIR OF BOOTS...

(TIME ELASP) THE GROUP IS IN A TAVERN...LOG CHUGS DOWN A BOTTLE OF RUM...

LOG: CANT BELEIVE MY HAND IS GONE..

BOOB: HEY! YOU KNOW..I ACTUALLY KNOW A GUY WHO CAN GROW BACK YOUR HAND..

LOG: YOU DO..

BOOB: YEAH..HE LIVES IN DRAGON FALL..JUST A COUPLE OF TOWNS OVER...

LOG: I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WAITED SO LONG TO TELL ME THAT.. BUT, OKAY LETS GO!

(TIME ELASP) NEXT DAY..THE GROUP IS WALKING THREW THE WOODS...THEY GET TO A WOODEN SIGN THAT SAYS WELCOME TO ORMERO.. DOWN THE HILL IS A SMALL TOWN..THATS EMPTEY

SHADOW: WHERE IS EVERYONE?

THEY SEE A PITCH FORK WITH SOMEONE IMPALED THREW IT...THE PERSON IS MOVING AROUND

BOOB: HOLY SHIT! HES STILL ALIVE

THEY WALK OVER TO THE PERSON..HES A ZOMBIE..HE REACHES OUT TO THEM..

SHADOW: WHATS WRONG WITH HIM

KITOW: HES A ZOMBIE..

KITOW PULLS OUT HIS SWORD..HE SLICES OFF THE ZOMBIES SCALP..IT STOPS MOVING..

SHADOW: THEY DON'T SEEM TO BAD..

KITOW: THATS WHERE YOUR WRONG..ONE BITE FROM A ZOMBIE..AND YOUR DEAD..

BOOB: GUESS WE BETTER LOOK AROUND..

THEY WALK TO THE TOWN.. LOG LOOKS OVER TO THE PUB..

LOG: HEY..NOBODYS AROUND TOWN..A EMPTEY BAR...MEANS FREE BEER..

THEY WALK OVER TO THE TAVERN...LOG OPENS THE DOOR...INSIDE ITS FILLED WITH ZOMBIES

SHADOW: OHH MY GOD!

SIQAWA: YOUR IT

SIQAWA PUSHES BOOB INSIDE THE BAR, BOOB FALLS TO THE GROUND..THE ZOMBIES WALKS TOWARDS THEM..

BOOB: DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!

BOOB GETS UP AND EVERYONE RUNS AWAY, THE ZOMBIES FOLLOW THEM OUTSIDE...SHADOW RUNS UP A TREE.. A ZOMBIE GRABS BOOB, THE ZOMBIE GETS SHOT IN THE HEAD AND IT FALLS TO THE GROUND.. A MAN IS THERE HE HAS A SHOTGUN STRAPPED TO HIS BACK, AND HIS LEFT HAND IS GONE, HE HAS A KNIFE IN ITS PLACE..

GUY: FOLLOW ME!

THEY FOLLOW HIM TO A DOOR IN THE GROUND..THE MAN OPENS THE DOOR AND RUNS INNSIDE..EVERYONE FOLLOWS HIM, KITOW SHUTS THE DOOR BEHIND THEM..YOU CAN HEAR THE MOANS OF THE ZOMBIES AS THEY SCRATCH AT THE DOOR..

MAN: THAT WAS CLOSE..I AM MORVIN..

KITOW: I AM KITOW LIGHT.. THIS IS SIQAWA LOG BOOB AND...UHHH.. OH..WE LEFT SHADOW

BOOB: I SAW HER GO UP A TREE..

KITOW: I'LL GO AFTER HER.

MORVIN: YOU OPEN THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW AND WERE ALL DEAD..WAIT AWHILE..THEN WHEN THEY WONDER OFF YOU CAN GO AFTER HER..

LOG: THEY DON'T LOOK SO TOUGH

MORVIN: WELL..ONE BITE..AND YOUR DEAD..AND THEY WILL OUT NUMBER YOU..

(TIME ELASP) A FEW HOURS LATER.. KITOW LOOKS OVER AT THE DOOR..HE WALKS OVER TO THE STAIRS.

KITOW: I DON'T HEAR ANYTHING..

MORVIN: I'LL GO WITH YOU..

KITOW: NO..I CAN HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN..

KITOW OPENS THE DOOR HE RUNS OUTSIDE AND SHUTS THE DOOR..THE ZOMBIES ARE SCATTERED AROUND TOWN..A ZOMBIE WALKS TOWARDS KITOW, KITOW SLICES ITS SCALP OFF..

KITOW JUMPS ON A BUILDING..ZOMBIES START SURRONDING THE BUILDING...KITOW LOOKS AROUND..HE SEES SHADOW IN THE TREE..

KITOW: SHADOW! RUN TOWARDS ME, THERES A SECRET ROOM UNDERGROUND!..

SHADOW: WHAT! NO WAY! I WON'T MAKE IT!

KITOW: YES YOU WILL! ILL COVER YOU...

ALL THE ZOMBIES ARE NOW SURRONDING THE BUILDING KITOW IS ON..

KITOW: COME ON YOU STUPID ZOMBIES! COME AND GET ME!

SHADOW JUMPS DOWN..SHE RUNS PAST THEM..SHE SEES THE DOOR AND STOPS..A ZOMBIE JUMPS AROUND THE CORNOR AND GRABS HER RIGHT ARM, SHE KICKS IT IN THE CHEST AND IT STUMBLES BACK, SHE THROWS HER DAGGER THREW ITS SKULL, IT STUMBLES BACK TO THE GROUND DEAD..KITOW APPEARS BEHIND HER

KITOW: OPEN THE DOOR!

SHADOW OPENS THE DOOR AND THEY RUSH INSIDE, KITOW CLOSES THE DOOR..YOU CAN HEAR THE ZOMBIES BEATINNG ON THE DOOR MOANING..

SHADOW: WELL IM GLAD SOMEONE CAME BACK TO SAVE ME! YOU KNOW, EVEN THOUGH ITS LOGS FUCKING JOB TO KEEP ME ALIVE!

MORVIN: HEY..KEEP IT QUIET..GET SOME REST..I CAN GUIDE YOU TO THE NEXT TOWN TOMORROW..

SIQAWA: YOUR A COOL GUY MORVIN..

(NEXT DAY) BOOB WAKES UP..MORVIN IS COOKING EGGS...BOOB LOOKS OVER..

MORVIN: HEY THERE..IM MAKING EVERYONE BREAKFEAST

BOOB: DUDE SWEET!

EVERYONE WAKES UP..MORVIN STARTS PUTTING EGGS INTO A PLATES...

KITOW: YOUR REALLY NICE MORVIN..YOU WANT TO JOIN US IN OUR JOURNEY?

MORVIN: I WISH...BUT NO...

MORVIN HANDS OUT PLATES OF EGGS TO EVERYONE.. THEY START EATING THE EGGS

MORVIN: I HAVE TO STAY HERE..JUST IN CASE SOME OTHER TRAVELERS SHOW UP..I WANT TO BE HERE TO SAVE THEM..

SHADOW: LIKE YOU DID WITH US

LOG: OHHH MAN..THIS IS REALLY GOOD

MORVIN: ALRIGHT... YOU GUYS READY TO HEAD OUT..

SHADOW: IS IT SAFE?

MORVIN: AS SAFE AS ITS GOING TO GET..

THEY ALL HEADS TOWARDS THE DOOR..

MORVIN: LETS GO

MORVIN OPENS THE DOOR AND THEY ALL RUN OUTSIDE..MORVIN SHUTS THE DOOR..

MORVIN: LETS GO!

MORVIN HEADS TOWARDS THE WOODS, THEY FOLLOW HIM.. ZOMBIES START HEADING TOWARDS THEM..SIQAWA PUSHES BOOB TO THE GROUND..

BOOB: YOU BITCH!

ZOMBIES START HEADING TOWARDS BOOB.. BOOB JUMPS UP AND RUNS AWAY..SIQAWA PUSHES MORVIN TO THE GROUND

SIQAWA: HAHAHA

MORVIN: HEY!

LOG GRABS A ROCK AND SMASHES IT OVER MORVINS KNEE SHATTERING THE ROCK

MORVIN: AHHH SHIT!

KITOW GRABS MORVIN AND LIFTS HIM UP OFF THE GROUND... KITOW HELPS MORVIN WALKS TOWARDS THE WOODS, A ZOMBIE BITES MORVIN IN HIS RIGHT SHOULDER...KITOW JAMS A DAGGER IN THE ZOMBIES HEAD..KITOW LOOKS OVER AT MORVIN..HE SEES BLOOD POORING OUT OF HIS SHOULDER..

KITOW: OH GOD YOU WERE BIT..DUDE..IM SORRY

MORVIN: DO WHAT YOU HAFT TO DO..

KITOW PUSHES MORVIN TO THE GROUND..ZOMBIES RUSH HIM AND START RIPPING MORVIN APART.. EVERYONE RUNS TO THE WOODS...YOU CAN HEAR MORVIN SCREAMING...

KITOW: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE

SIQAWA: WHAT DID WE DO?

KITOW: YOU JUST KILLED THAT GUY.. HE SAVED OUR LIVES, GAVE US SHELTER, FEED US...AND YOU KILLED HIM

LOG: YEAH..THAT WAS PRETTY FUCKED UP SIQAWA

SIQAWA: YOU SMASHED A ROCK OVER HIS KNEE CAP..

KITOW: FIRST CHANCE I GET..WERE SPLITTING UP..

(TIME ELASP) 2AM.. THE GROUP IS WALKING THREW THE WOODS..THEY SEE A WOODEN SIGN THAT SAYS DRAGON FALL..

SIQAWA: DRAGON FALL...WERE HERE

THEY WALK INTO THE GIANT TOWN..

LOG: SO THIS IS IT..THE TOWN WHERE I'LL GROW MY HAND BACK..

SHADOW: SO WHERES THIS GUY LIVE AT?

BOOB: IM NOT SURE..HE JUST TOLD ME HE LIVED HERE..WELL..IM GOING TO THE PUB..

BOOB AND SIQAWA GO IN A PUB CALLED LARRYS TAVERN..

KITOW: IM GOING INTO THE MAGIC SHOP..

KITOW SHADOW AND LOG GO INSIDE THE MAGIC SHOP...INSIDE IS TRINKETS, SCROLLS, MEDALLIONS

KITOW: HELLO..WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR SALE..

SHOP KEEP: I GOT CHARMS, MEDALLIONS, AND SCROLLS...

LOG: CAN YOU REGROW MY HAND?

SHOP KEEP: UHH NO I CANT..

KITOW SEES A GREEN CHARM ON THE WALL..

KITOW: THAT CHARM..WHAT DOES IT DO?

SHOP KEEP: ITS A LUCK CHARM..BRINGS YOU GOOD LUCK

KITOW: DOES IT WORK?

SHOP KEEP: EVERYTHING IN THIS SHOP IS LEGIT

KITOW: I'LL TAKE IT..

(TIME ELASP) KITOW LOG AND SHADOW ENTER THE PUB..BOOB AND SIQAWA CHUG DOWN A MUG OF BEER..

SHADOW: OHH GOD THERE DRUNK..

BOOB: (DRUNK) SO..IM GONNA TELL YA SOMETHIN

SIQAWA: (DRUNK) WHATS THAT BUDDY?

BOOB: (DRUNK) IM..IM VERY ATTRACTED TO DWARVIN WOMEN..

SIQAWA: (DRUNK) HAHAHA WHAT! YOU LIKE DWARVES..HAHAHA THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU?

KITOW WALKS UP THE BAR KEEP

KITOW: HEY, IS THERE ANY JOBS IN TOWN?

SIQAWA: (DRUNK) HEY! ITS THE BLACK NINJA..HEY.. KIPOW

KITOW: ITS KITOW

SIQAWA: (DRUNK) YEAH..SO..BOOB LIKES DWARVIN WOMEN...HAHAHA!

BAR KEEP: SO YOUR A TRAVELER

KITOW: YES..IM LOOKING FOR JOBS

BAR KEEP: DID YOU HAPPEN TO GO THREW A TOWN CALLED ORMERO

KITOW: I DID...THE TOWNS IN BAD SHAPE

BAR KEEP: DID YOU HAPPEN TO RUN INTO MY BROTHER..HE RUNS A TAVERN THERE..

KITOW: I DID..HES FINE

BAR KEEP: I NEED TO SEE HIM..TELL HIM TO LEAVE THAT TOWN..HE COULD LIVE WITH ME AND MY WIFE..COULD YOU BRING HIM HERE..ILL PAY YOU

KITOW: THERES NO WAY IM GOING TO RETURN TO THAT TOWN..

BAR KEEP: WEL..WHAT IF I PAID YOU TO WATCH MY BAR..

KITOW: ..I COULD DO THAT

THE BAR KEEP HANDS KITOW A SMALL POUCH OF GOLD AND A SET OF KEYS..

THE BAR KEEP WALKS AROUND THE COUNTER..

BAR KEEP: I SHOULD RETURN IN A FEW DAYS..

KITOW: HEY..MAYBE HIRE A FEW GAURDS TO GO WITH YOU..

BAR KEEP: THANK YOU, I WILL

THE BAR KEEP EXITS THE BAR..KITOW WALKS TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTER..

BOOB: (DRUNK) WAIT..WHATS HAPPENING..

KITOW: IM IN CHARGE OF THIS BAR NOW

BOOB AND KITOWS JAWS DROP..THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER..

BOOB AND SIQAWA: ALL RIGHT!

KITOW: YOU GUYS ARNT GETTING FREE BEER

BOOB: WHAT! WHAT ABOUT ALL OF OUR ADVENTURES TOGETHER?

KITOW: THAT WAS COOL..BUT NO FREE BEER..60 GOLD A BARREL..

SIQAWA: HALF OFF

KITOW: NO..

LOG: WAIT! COME ON! JUST A LITTLE FREE BEER

SHADOW: HEY I THOUGHT YOU WANTED YOUR HAND BACK?

LOG: YEAH BUT..I ALSO WANT FREE BEER

KITOW: WELL NO ONES GETTING FREE BEER..

BOOB: HEY ELF GIANT..I TALKED TO SOME PEOPLE..I KNOW WHERE THAT GUY IS..HES LIVES IN THE WOODS JUST OUTSIDE OF TOWN

SIQAWA: ADVENTURE!

BOOB: OKAY..LETS GO GUYS

KITOW: I'LL STAY HERE AND WATCH THE BAR..

BOOB: IF I PERFORM MUSIC CAN I HAVE FREE BEER?

KITOW: IF IT ATTRACTS CUSTOMERS..YES

BOOB PULLS OUT A VIOLEN AND A BOW FROM A BAG, HE STARTS PLAYING

SHADOW: ARE YOU STAYING HERE BOOB?

BOOB: FREE BEER KID..FREE BEER

(TIME ELASP) SHADOW, LOG AND SIQAWA ARE WALKING THREW THE WOODS, ITS DARK AND FOGGY..

LOG: I HOPE THIS GUY IS REAL..

SIQAWA: HEY..YOU KNOW WHAT IS REAL?

SHADOW: WHAT?

SIQAWA: THE FACT THAT BOOB LOVES DWARVIN WOMEN..

SHADOW: YEAH..WE HEARD..

THE SEE A HUT..

SIQAWA: HEY..HEY GUYS..IM GONNA BURN THIS HUT DOWN..HAHA

LOG GRABS A ROCK AND THROWS IT AT SIQAWAS HEAD...IT SHATTERS AND SIQAWA FALLS TO THE GROUND UNCONTIOUS..

SHADOW: NICE

SHADOW AND SIQAWA ENTER THE HUT..INSIDE IS A OLD MAN WITH A BLUE ROBE..HE HAS A LONG WHITE BEARD..

HERMIT: HELLO..YOU MUST BE LOG AND PRINCESS ECHO..OR IS IT SHADOW THESE DAYS

SHADOW: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT..

HERMIT: OHH IM JUST OLD AND WISE..

LOG: WISE ENOUGH TO GROW MY HAND BACK..

HERMIT: WELL.. I CAN GROW YOUR HAND BACK..BUT IT COMES AT A COST

LOG: WHATS THE COST

HERMIT: THE HAND HAS BLOOD LUST.. YOU HAFT TO KILL SOMEONE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK..OR THE HAND WILL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY..ITS A DEMON HAND

LOG: YEAH COOL LETS DO IT..

THE HERMIT WALKS OVER TO A LARGE BLUE CHEST..HE OPENS IT..HE PULLS OUT A TINY PINK HAND...HE TOSSES IT TO LOG..LOG CATCHES IT..IT ATTACHES ITSELF TO LOGS STUMP

LOG: WOAH!

THE HAND GROWS TO A LARGE PINK HAND..IT HAS LONG FINGER NAILS..

LOG: OHH THATS RADICAL..

SHADOW: WHAT ABOUT ME?

HERMIT: OF COURSE..

THE HERMIT PULLS OUT A BOW AND A SACK OF ARROWS...

SHADOW: IS THAT IT?

HERMIT: WELL..YOU SEE THE SACK OF ARROWS..IT NEVER RUNS OUT OF ARROWS

SHADOW: OHH..WELL THATS COOL THEN..

HERMIT: HE HANDS SHADOW THE SACK OF ARROWS AND BOW..SHADOW TAKES THEM..

SHADOW: SWEET DUDE..

(TIME ELASP) SHADOW AND LOG EXIT THE HUT..THEY WALK OVER TO SIQAWA.. LOG PICKS UP SIQAWA WITH HIS DEMON HAND..

LOG: WAKE UP!

SIQAWA WAKES UP..LOG DROPS HIM TO THE GROUND..

SIQAWA: WHAT HAPPENED..

LOG: GOT MY HAND FROM THE HERMIT IN THE HUT..

SIQAWA: WHAT HUT?

EVERYONE TURNS AROUND...THE HUT IS GONE..

SHADOW: STRANGE

(TIME ELASP) THE CREW WALKS BACK INTO TOWN.. THEY GO INSIDE THE MAGIC SHOP..THE SHOP KEEP IS TALKING TO ANOTHER MAN..

SHADOW: I NEED A JOB!

MAN: HEY..IM LOOKING FOR BAR MAID..YOUR VERY BEAUTIFUL..I'LL PAY YOU 10 GOLD A DAY..

SHADOW: 20 GOLD..

MAN: 10 GOLD A DAY IS ALOT OF MONEY

SHADOW: 20 GOLD

THE MAN LEAVES THE BUILDING..ANOTHER MAN WALKS IN..

MAN: EXCUSE ME..ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A JOB

SHADOW: YES..WHAT KIND OF JOB

MAN: I NEED YOU IN MY DONKEY SHOW..

SHADOW: AND WHAT DO I HAFT TO DO..WITH THIS DONKEY

MAN: SEXUAL ACTS..I'LL PAY YOU 30 GOLD A DAY

SHADOW: 50

LOG: WHAT!

MAN: WOW..GLAD TO KNOW YOU GOT A PRICE..BUT NO..30 GOLD BEST OFFER

SHADOW: NO..

THE MAN LEAVES..ANOTHER MAN WALKS IN..

MAN: I HEARD YOUR LOOKING FOR A JOB?

SHADOW: DAMN THIS IS FAST! WHAT KIND OF JOB?

MAN: I NEED SOMEONE TO CLEAN MY HOUSE.. 5 GOLD A DAY..

SHADOW: GOD DAMN IT

SHADOW PULLS OUT HER BOW AND A ARROW AND SHOOTS IT THREW HIS SKULL..BLOOD SQUIRTS OUT..HE FALLS TO HIS KNEES..THEN DROPS TO THE GROUND DEAD..

SHOP KEEP: HOLY SHIT!

TWO COPS WALK IN..

COP: HEY WHAT THE HELL

SHOP KEEP: SHE JUST KILLED THAT MAN!

LOG SLAMS HIS FIST INTO EACH SIDE OF ONE OF THE COPS HEAD, HIS HEAD CAVES IN AND BLOOD SPLATTERS ACROSS THE ROOM, SHADOW RUNS OVER AND PUTS A KNIFE TO THE OTHER COPS THROAT..

SHADOW: DONT MOVE!

COP: LISTEN..IM SHERIFF LONGHORN..AND I RUN THINGS IN THIS TOWN..LET ME GO..AND YOU WON'T DIE

SHADOW: SWEATEN THE POT A LITTLE

SHOP KEEP: LOOK! I'LL GIVE YOU A ANIMAL SCROLL IF YOU LET HIM GO YOU CAN HAVE IT!

SIQAWA: WHAT ANIMAL?

SHOP KEEP: NO ONE KNOWS UNTIL THEY READ IT..

SHADOW: NO DEAL

LONGHORN: LISTEN.. IF YOU KILL ME..MY MEN WILL HUNT YOU DOWN..AND THEY WILL KILL YOU! BUT IF YOU LET ME GO..I'LL MAKE YOU ONLY DO A TWO WEEK JAIL SENTENCE..  
SHADOW: JUST TWO WEEKS

LONGHORN: JUST TWO WEEKS..

SHADOW PUTS HER KNIFE AWAY..LONGHORN HOLDS HIS NECK..

LONGHORN: MEN!

12 GAURDS WALK INSIDE..

LONGHORN: ARREST HER..AND THE BIG GUY WITH THE FUNNY LOOKING HAND

LOG: ME! I DIDN'T MAKE THE FUCKING DEAL!

LONGHORN: YOU KILLED ONE OF MY GAURDS..YOUR JUST AS GUILTY AS SHE IS..

THE GAURDS HANDCUFF LOG AND SHADOW..SIQAWA TAKES THE ANIMAL SCROLL FROM THE SHOP KEEP

SIQAWA: A DEALS A DEAL

SIQAWA EATS THE SCROLL..

(TIME ELASP) SIQAWA IS SITTING IN LARRYS TAVERN..KITOW IS CLEANING GLASSES..BOOB IS STANDING ON A TABEL PLAYING HE STARTS PLAYING CLICK CLOCK WOOD FROM BANJO-KAZOOIE ON HIS VIOLEN..THE BAR WATCHES HIM AS HE PLAYS..

SIQAWA: WOW HES REALLY GOOD

KITOW: WHERE ARE THE OTHERS

(IN A PRISON) SHADOW AND LOG ARE SITTING ON A BENCH BEHIND A JAIL CELL END


	2. EPISODE 2- A NEW CHALLENGER

CHAPTER 2- HAVING FUN YET?

(A WEEK LATER) IN CAPTAIN COOLS ROOM.. CAP AND VICKIE ARE IN HIS BED MAKING OUT... (TIME ELASP) THERE HAVING SEX..

VICKE: YOU ALMOST DONE...

CAP: YEA

VICKIE: DO ME A FAVOR...

CAP: WHAT?

VICKIE: IVE BEEN WATCHING ALOT OF PORN HERE RECENTLY...AND IVE ALWAYS WANTED A FACIAL...

CAP: ...NO..NO I CANT DO THAT.. NO

VICKIE: WHY!?

CAP: I DONT KNOW...I WOULD FEEL HORRIBLE IF I DID THAT...

VICKIE: DO IT YOU PUSSY...

CAP: OKAY...

VICKIE PUTS HER FACE NEXT TO CAPS CROTCH..CAP STARTS JERKING OFF...

VICKE: COME ON YOUR TAKING TO LONG!

VICKIE SPITS ON IT...

CAP: OHHH SHIT

VICKIE: YEA.. ALMOST READ-

CAPS HAND SLIPS AND HE PUNCHES VICKIE IN THE FACE.. VICKIE FLIES OFF THE BED... CAP JUMPS OVER TO CHECK ON HER

VICKIE: IM ALRI-

CAP JIZZES ALL OVER HER FACE...

(THAT NIGHT) THE SONG SWITCHBLADE BY HOLY WHITE HOUNDS STARTS PLAYING..CAP IS PUSHING BUGGIES WITH HEADPHONES ON AT MAGIC MART... HE PUSHES A SET OF BUGGIES TO THE GARAGE DOOR... HE POPS HIS NECK..(TIME ELASP) CAP PUSHES ANOTHER SET TO THE FRONT, (TIME ELASP) AND ANOTHER. (TIME ELASP) AND YET ANOTHER... (TIME ELASP) HE PUSHES THIS SET TO THE FRONT.. THE LOT IS EMPTEY OF BUGGIES...A SHADOW THAT RESEMBLES A DEMON IS NEXT TO CAP..CAPTAIN COOL TURNS AROUND A MAN IS THERE, HE IS 6FT 3 HAS BLACK HAIR GLASSES BEEDY EYES A MUSTACHE JEANS AND BOOTS ON.. HES ALEJANDRO AGE 21.. CAP TAKES HIS HEADPHONES OFF AND THE SONG ENDS

ALEJANDRO: HEY MAN...IM ALEJANDRO

CAP: ..HEY.. IM CAPTAIN COOL

ALEJANDRO: OHH IM THE NEW GUY IN MAITEANCE...

CAP: YOUR SCOTTS STEP SON?

ALEJANDRO: NO..IM DATING HIS DAUGHTER BUT WERE NOT ENGAGED...

CAP: OHHH..

CAP LOOKS AT HIS BEEDY EYES

CAP: ARE YOU PISSED OR ASIAN?

ALEJANDRO: NEITHER..IM HALF MEXICAN HALF WHITE

CAP: YEAH ID BE PISSED TOO..SO HAVE YOU MEET EVERYBODY YET?

ALEJANDRO: YEAH..FRANKS GOING TO TAKE ME UNDER HIS WING...

CAP: WHAT..IVE BEEN HERE LIKE A MONTH! HE HASNT TEACHED ME SHIT YET

ALEJANDRO: WELL...HE SAYS SINCE IM SO YOUNG AND ITS MY FIRST JOB I WOULD BE LIKE A SPONGE AND SOAK UP ALL THE KNOWLEDGE...

CAP: HOW OLD ARE YOU?

ALEJANDRO: 21..

CAP: THIS IS MY FIRST JOB!...AND IM 18!

ALEJANDRO SHRUGS...

(TIME ELASP) A FEW DAYS LATER 9PM... VICKIE AND CAP ARE IN HIS BED...

VICKIE: YOU SURE YOUR PARENTS WONT GET MAD AT ME FOR STAYING THE NIGHT..

CAP: NO.. IM SURE THEY WONT MIND...

VICKIE: OKAY COOL...

CAP: WHY WERE YOU IN THAT MENTAL FACILITY..I MEAN YOU SEEM PERFECTLY NORMAL..

VICKIE: I HAVE HAD A TOUGH..A VERY TOUGH LIFE...

CAP: IM SORRY TO HEAR THAT...

VICKIE: I HAVE SOME PROBLEMS..WHEN THEY COME UP..WE CAN DEAL WITH THEM THEN...BUT FOR NOW..LETS JUST RELAX..ITS YOUR DAY OFF..

CAP SMILES..HE KISSES VICKIE..

CAP: ILL BE BACK..GOT TO TAKE A PISS

CAP GETS UP AND LEAVES THE ROOM...VICKE JUMPS UP AND WALKS TO THE CORNER OF THE ROOM TO A LAMP...

VICKIE: OKAY HES GONE...

VICKIE STARTS KISSING THE LAMP...

VICKIE: ..WE CANT KEEP DOING THIS MR LAMP...

LAMP: YOU CANT KEEP DOING THIS... YOU NEED TO CHOOSE VICKIE..

VICKIE: YOUR RIGHT...THIS IS SO HARD.. (CRYING) I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH...

LAMP: IF YOU DONT TELL HIM I WILL

VICKIE: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!

LAMP: I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE ABOUT

VICKIE PICKS UP THE LAMP AND SMASHES IT AGAINST THE WALL SHATTERING IT...

VICKIE: YOU MADE ME DO THIS! YOU MADE ME DO THIS!

CAP IS STANDING IN THE DOOR WAY...

CAP: ..I THINK WERE AT THAT POINT IN THE ROAD, WHERE WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS...

(TIME ELASP) 8AM...CAP AND VICKIE ARE IN BED ASLEEP...

FRANKIE: (ANOTHER ROOM) CAPTAIN COOL GET YO ASS IN HERE!

THEY WAKE UP...

VICKIE: OHH GOD OH GOD NO!

VICKIE STARTS TO CRY...

CAP: MOTHER FUCKER...

CAP GETS UP AND GOES INTO THE LIVING ROOM... FRANKIE IS STANDING THERE..CAPS DAD IS ON THE COUCH PLAYING ON HIS PHONE...  
THERES 2 DOGS THERE, ONE IS A BLACK YORKIPOO NAMED PRINCESS SALLY SLICE AND THE OTHER IS A GREY YORKI NAMED GEORGE...

FRANKIE: DID SHE STAY THE NIGHT?

CAP: YEA...

FRANKIE: OHH WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT?

CAP: OKAY I THINK A FEW WEEKS AGO YOU SAID ASK YOU BEFORE SHE CAN STAY THE NIGHT...TALK TO YOU

FRANKIE: THATS RIGHT...

CAP: OKAY YOU WERE ALREADY IN BED..IT WAS LATE..DIDNT WANT HER DRIVING IN THE DARK...

FRANKIE: DONT GET SMART WITH ME MOTHER FUCKER..YOU WANT TO ADULT THINGS...FINE..BUT IF YOUR GOING TO ACT LIKE AN ADULT..IM GOINT TO TREAT YOU LIKE AN ADULT SO.. THAT WILL BE $520 RENT A MONTH...

CAP: OH WHAT THE FUCK!

FRANKIE: YEAH..ASSHOLE!

CAP LOOKS OVER..GEORGE IS HUMPING PRINCESS SALLY SLICE

CAP: NOW DOES HE HAFT TO PAY RENT TOO!?

(IN SOME SECRET LOCATION) MIKE IN MAITENANCE IS MOPING THE FLOORS OF A BATHROOM WITH BLACK TILE...

MIKE: (INNER THOUGHTS) HE KILLED MY SON...HE GETS ON MY NERVES...AND WORST OF ALL...HE REMINDS ME OF HIM...

A MAN IN A BLACK TRENCH COAT WALKS IN..HES 8FT TALL AND HAS SLICK BLACK HAIR..HES LORD VICTORIOUS

MIKE: HELLO LORD VICTORIOUS

LORD: HELLO GUY WHO CLEANS THE SHITTER...

LORD VICTORIOUS GOES INTO A STALL...

(TIME ELASP) THERES A LARGE ROOM FILLED WITH PEOPLE..EVERYONE IS GATHED UP IN FRONT OF A TABLE..THE TABLE STRECHES ACROSS THE ROOM.. AT THE TABLE SIT 13 PEOPLE..IN THE DARK LIGHT ROOM YOU CAN ONLY SEE THE SILHOUETTES OF THE PEOPLE AT THE TABLE...

SILHOUETTE 1: EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN PLEASE...WE THE 13 LORDS OF EVIL.. WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO OUR MONTHLY CONFRENCE OF EVIL

MIKE IN MAITENANCE IS IN THE CROWD...

SILHOUETTE 2: OKAY..AS WE ALL KNOW.. THE SUPER VILLIANS DR. DEATH, ICE PRINCESS, AND DEATH VON DEATH HAVE ALL BEEN LOCKED AWAY IN STONEWAY PRISON SINCE OUR LAST CONFRENCE...

SILHOUETTE 3: ALL GREAT VILLIANS...

SILHOUETTE 1: WE THINK..THIS MONTH..WE SHOULD TRY AND TAKE OUT A FEW OF THESE..SO CALLED SUPER HEROS... DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS?

MIKE JUMPS UP..

MIKE: I KNOW WHO WE CAN KILL...

EVERYONE LOOKS OVER AT MIKE...

SILLOUTTE 5: OH GOD NOT HIM

SILLOUTTE 1: IS THAT THE GUY WHO CLEANS THE SHITTERS?

MIKE: MY NAME IS MIKE IN MAITENANCE...

SILLOUTTE 2: WHAT...WHAT YOU GOT FOR US?

MIKE: HAS A FOLDER... HE THROWS IT ON THERE TABEL...

A SILLOUTTE GRABS THE FOLDER AND OPENS IT..ITS PICTURES OF CAPTAIN COOL...WITH NOTES WITH IT...

SILLOUTTE 2: IT SAYS HERE..HE WORKS AT MAGIC MART...

SILLOUTTE 1: YOUR..WAISTING OUR TIME...

MIKE: HE AND HIS PAL KILLED MY SON!

SILLOUTTE 8: GET THIS SHIT OUT OF HERE

SILLOUTTE 1 THROWS THE FOLDER IN MIKES FACE...

(TIME ELASP) MIKE IN MAITENANCE IS MOPING A HALLWAY...

A SHORT FAT MAN WITH A GREY SUIT WALKS OVER TO MIKE..HE HAS SORT GREY HAIR WITH GLASSES HES THEODORE WALTS AGE 62..

THEODORE: HEY..SO I HEARD YOUR PLEE IN THE MEETING...YOUR SON WAS KILLED BY THESE GUYS HUH?

MIKE: YEAH..HES A REAL PIECE OF SHIT...

THEODORE: YOU KNOW WHO I AM?

MIKE: YES..YOUR THEODORE WALTS..YOU RUN THE BIGGEST CHICKEN FRANDCHISE IN THE WORLD...

THEODORE: THATS RIGHT..I MAY NOT BE AS POWERFUL AS THE 13 LORDS OF EVIL..BUT IM FILTHY RICH...

MIKE: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING..

THEODORE: YOU SEEM TO BLEND IN...LIKE A CHAMELEON..AND YOU SEEM TO GATHER UP REALLY GOOD INTEL ON YOUR VICTIMS...

MIKE: I DO..I WAS IN A WAR YOU KNOW..THAT WAS MY SKILL SET..I WATCHED..AND I TOOK NOTES ON OUR ENIMES...

THEODORE: YEAH..I KNOW..I DO BACK GROUND SEARCHES ON EVERYONE HERE..YOU WANT TO WORK FOR ME..ILL PAY YOU ALOT OF MONEY..MORE THEN YOU MAKE HERE..ALSO..BEFORE YOU EVEN START ILL LET YOU CHOOSE YOUR OWN SQUAD...A CREW OF 5...THIS WILL BE THE CREW WHO TAKES OUT THE TARGET... I NEED YOUR SKILL SET TO BUILD ME A SMALL ARMY...

MIKE: I DONT KNOW...

THEODORE: AND YOUR FIRST TARGET...THAT CAPTAIN COOL FELLA YOUR TRYING TO TAKE DOWN...

MIKE LOOKS UP AT THEODORE...

MIKE: IM IN...

(TIME ELASP) THE NEXT DAY..AT MAGIC MART...ALEJANDRO AND CAPTAIN COOL ARE WALKING DOWN A HALLWAY...

CAP: YEAH...THIS PLACE KIND OF SUCKS..

ALEJANDRO: I CAN SEE THAT...

CAP: CAN YOU...YOU KNOW WITH YOUR EYES... BEING SO BEEDY AND ALL...

ALEJANDRO: YES...

MIKE IN MAITENANCE DRIVES BY GIVING CAP A EVIL LOOKING FACE...

ALEJANDRO: OH HOLY SHIT...DOES HE HATE YOU...

CAP: WITH A PASSION...BY THE WAY SINCE FRANKS OFF TONIGHT LET ME SHOW YOU THE ROPES..MY WAY...

(TIME ELASP) CAP AND ALEJANDRO WALK INTO ELECTRONICS..KENNETH IS ON THE ELECTRONIC COUNTER WITH HIS SHIRT OFF..THERES A YOUNG 18 YEAR OLD BLOND BOY WITH A BOWL CUT FEEDING KENNETH GRAPES..HES GRAPE BOY...

KENNETH: HEHEHE FEED ME ANOTHER ONE GRAPE BOY!

KENNETH STARTS CLAPPING AS GRAPE BOY FEEDS HIM A GRAPE...  
ALEJANDRO: WHOS THAT?

CAP: KENNETH..HE THINKS HES GODS GIFT TO EARTH..

KENNETH: OHH..ITS YOU CAPTAIN COOL..OHH I SEE YOUR WITH A MEXICAN..TELL HIM WHEN HES DONE HERE HE NEEDS TO COME TRIM MY YARD

ALEJANDRO: MOTHER FUCKER!

KENNETH: GRAPE BOY..ITS TIME TO PUT ON MY BACK LOTION...

KENNETH FLIPS ON HIS STOMACHE...

CAP: HOW MUCH DOES HE PAY YOU...

GRAPE BOY: ..ONLY 4 DOLLERS A HOUR..MY FAMILEY..WERE SO POOR

KENNETH: WELL..YOUR ABOUT TO BE 4 DOLLERS POORER IF I DONT FEEL LOTION IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS!

GRAPE BOY QUICKLY OPENS A BOTTLE OF LOTION AND SMEARS IT ALL OVER KENNETHS BACK...

CAP: KENNETH.. I HOPE THERE WILL BE A DAY...WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE EVERYONE ELSE..

KENNETH: HAHAHAAH! LAUGH WITH ME GRAPE BOY!

KENNETH AND GRAPE BOY START LAUGHING... CAP AND ALEJANDRO WALK AWAY...

(TIME ELASP) NEXT DAY.. CAP IS WALKING IN THE FRONT OF MAGIC MART... ALEJANDRO IS WALKING IN...

ALEJANDRO: HEY MAN! WHATS GOING ON?

CAP: HUH..WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

ALEJANDRO: ALL THE 3RD SHIFT MANAGERS ARE HERE...SOMETHING BIG IS HAPPENING..

CAP: REALLY..HUH.. DIDNT NOTICE

(TIME ELASP) IN THE BACK OF MAGIC MART..THERES 4 MANAGERS IN FRONT OF THE EMPLOYEES..ONE IS A STUBBY OLD MAN WITH A BALD HEAD..HE HOLDS A CANE HES GEORGE AGE 64.. ONE IS A TALL MAN WITH SHORT RED HAIR GLASSES AND A BLUE BUTTON UP SHIRT HES MR. HOPPER AGE 26, ONE IS A SKINNY GUY, WHIT SHORT BLACK HAIR AND GLASSES, HES JAY AGE 31, AND THE LAST ONE IS A BLACK WOMEN WITH A GIANT ASS AND IS WEARING BLACK WORK PANTS AND A WHITE BUTTON UP SHIRT AND A RED CAPE, SHES SITTING IN A VERY LARGE THRONE ROLLING CHAIR SHE IS SABRINA AGE 43..

GEORGE: I BET YOUR WONDERING WHY YOUR ALL GATHERED HERE FOR TODAY... TODAY OUR NEW BOSS COMES IN..WHICH MEANS NOTHING TO ALL OF YOU..ITS OUR BOSS...SO IF YOU FUCK UP..WE FUCK UP..AND IF WE FUCK UP...IM GOING TO SMACK THE TASTE OUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS..

GEORGE WALKS OVER TO A 90 YEAR OLD LADY NAME MS TAMMY...

GEORGE: YOU GOING TO FUCK UP MS TAMMY

TAMMY: NO..

GEORGE: YEAH YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT

GEORGE HOBBLES AWAY...

GEORGE: DONT FUCK UP..NOW GO TO WORK...

(TIME ELASP) IN MAITENANCE OFFICE... ALEJANDRO AND CAP ARE BACK THERE...

CAP: SO THAT WAS OUR MANAGERS

ALEJANDRO: THERE INTENSE...

CAP: YES I KNOW..

ALEJANDRO: I DIDNT CATCH ANY OF THERE NAMES...

CAP: THE HOBBLED UP FUCKER WHO DID THE TALKING WAS GEORGE..ALSO THE SAME NAME AS ONE OF MY DOGS..THE BIG SCARY BLACK LADY WAS SABRINA... THE TALL GINGER WAS MR. HOPPER AND THE OTHER WEIRD GUY WAS JAY...

ALEJANDRO: OKAY...WELL..WE BETTER GET TO WORK..FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I BETTER NOT FUCK UP

(TIME ELASP) CAP IS WALKING THREW THE STORE PUSHING A DUSTMOP...JOHNNY WALKS OVER NEXT TO HIM...

JOHNNY: MOVE BITCH...GO CLEAN THOSE SHITTERS...

CAP: WHAT! HEY EAT A DICK BRO..CORN COP STYLE

CAP MOTIONS EATING A CORN COB JOHNNY WALKS OFF...

(TIME ELASP) CAP IS DUSTMOPING THREW ELECTRONICS..SABRINA WALKS BY...

SABRINA: CAPTAIN COOL...HOW ARE YOU DOING...

CAP: OHH..HEY.. UMMM... WELL...I THINK..THE STALKERS LOOK DOWN AT ME... LIKE IM DIRT...

SABRINA: NOOOO...THATS SILLY..THEY ALL RESPECT YOU...

A COWORKER WALKS OVER TO CAPTAIN COOL

COWORKER: HEY UMM CAPTAIN COOL...I STEPPED IN SOME DOG SHIT..DO YOU MIND?

CAP: MIND WHAT?

SABRINA: YES GO AHEAD

CAP: TO DO WHAT?

THE CO WORKER PUTS HIS FOOT ON CAPS PANTS LEG AND SMEARS THE DOG SHIT ALL OVER HIS LEG

CAP: WHAT THE-

SABRINA: CAPTAIN COOL LET HIM FINISH

HE STOPS

COWORKER: THANKS

HE WALKS AWAY...

SABRINA: SEE..HE LIKES YOU

(TIME ELASP) CAP IS FILLING UP A MOP BUCKET IN THE MAITENANCE CLOSET...ALEJANDRO WALKS IN...

ALEJANDRO: DUDE..GUESS WHAT..TODAY IS MIKE IN MAITENANCE LAST DAY BEFORE HE GOES ON VACATION FOR 2 WEEKS...

CAP: AWESOME! DUDE THATS SO COOL! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE..HOW ABOUT WE HANG OUT TOMORROW NIGHT...

ALEJANDRO: COOL YOU GET TO MEET MY GIRL JESSICA...

CAP: AND ILL BRING MINE..VICKIE

(TIME ELASP) 6PM, VICKIE IS DRIVING A SMALL YELLOW VOLKSWAGEN BEETLE.. WITH CAP IN THE PASSENGER SEAT..THEY PULL UP TO A TRAILER... OUTSIDE ALEJANDRO IS STANDING NEXT TO A GRILL...A GIRL EXITS THE TRAILER..SHE HAS LONG BROWN HAIR GLASSES, A PINK BATGIRL SHIRT SHES JESSICA AGE 22...VICKIE AND CAP GET OUT OF THE CAR..THEY WALK UP TO JESSICA AND ALEJANDRO

ALEJANDRO: HEY MAN!

CAP: WHATS UP..THIS IS VICKIE

VICKIE: HI

ALEJANDRO: THIS IS JESSICA

JESSICA: HOLY SHIT HE REALLY IS DRESSED LIKE A SUPER HERO...WHY?

CAP: WELL-

ALEJANDRO: HEY YOU WANT TO HELP ME WITH THE GRILL

CAP: ..SURE

(TIME ELASP) 9PM..ALEJANDRO AND CAP ARE NEXT TO THE GRILL GRILLING UP HAMBURGERS, AND VICKIE AND JESSICA ARE SITTING IN LAWN CHAIRS DRINKING A BEER... (AT THE GRILL)

ALEJANDRO: DUDE..YOUR GIRLS PRETTY CUTE..BUT SHES WITH YOU SO WHATS THE CATCH..

CAP: SHES CRAZY

ALEJANDRO: YEAH..OKAY THAT MAKES SENCE..

CAP: LIKE THE OTHER DAY

(FLASH BACK) CAP IS ASLEEP IN BED..

CAP WAKES UP.. HE LIFTS UP THE COVERS.. VICKIE IS THERE WITH A KNIFE...

CAP: UMMM

VICKIE: LOOK HOW EASY IT WOULD BE FOR ME TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF..JUST REMEMBER THAT..

CAP DROPS THE COVERS DOWN..

(PRESENT) ALEJANDRO: DUDE NO!

CAP: (BLUSHING) I DONT MIND..THATS JUST HER SAYING SHE CARES ABOUT ME..I LIKE CRAZY CHICKS

ALEJANDRO: ANYTHING ELSE

CAP POINTS DOWN AT HIS ANKLE..THERES A TRACKING DEVICE STRAPPED AROUND IT..

CAP: SHE KNOWS WHERE I AM..AT ALL TIMES..AND ONLY SHE HAS THE KEY

(AT THE LAWN CHAIRS) JESSICA: WOW! SO THATS HOW YOU GUYS MEET...THATS..BRUTAL..

VICKIE: YEAH...HES SO SWEET..

JESSICA: SO..WHATS HE LIKE IN BED?

VICKIE: UHH..IF I HAD TO DESCRIBE IT IN ONE WORD...HES..KINKY..YEAH..DEFINETLY KINKY

JESSICA: EXPLAAAIN!

VICKIE: WELL.. HE LIKES TO ROLE PLAY

(FLASH BACK) THE SONG KISS FROM A ROSE BY SEAL COMES ON...CAP IS LYING IN BED NAKED SURRONDED BY ROSES...VICKIE WALKS IN DRESSED UP LIKE BATMAN...

CAP: OHH BATMAN YOU COUGHT ME.. IVE BEEN COMMITING ALL SORTS OF CRIMES...

VICKIE: UHH OKAY-

CAP: (ANGRY) DO THE VOICE!

VICKIE: (BATMAN VOICE) UHH PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER...

CAP: BRING IT ON BATMAN

VICKIE JUMPS ON TOP OF CAP AND THEY START MAKING OUT

CAP: I HAFT TO SAY..I LIKE YOUR BAT NIPPLES BETTER..

VICKIE: (BATMAN VOICE) THANKS

CAP: BARELY THO..SO YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF THEM...

THEY GO BACK TO MAKING OUT..SONG ENDS

(PRESENT) JESSICA IS STARRING AT VICKIE

JESSICA: THATS WEIRD AS FUCK

VICKIE: WELL..IT GETS WEIRDER

(FLASH BACK) THE SONG EAT IT BY WEIRD AL STARTS PLAYING.. CAP IS LYING IN BED NAKED..VICKIE WALKS IN DRESSED AS WEIRD AL FROM THE 80S..SHES HOLDING A ACCORDION

CAP: OHH..HEY WEIRD AL..IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN

VICKIE: HOW MUCH DID THIS ACCORDIAN COST?

CAP: DONT WORRY ABOUT IT..HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THAT HAWIIAN SHIRT OFF...

VICKIE: UMM OKAY

(TIME ELASP) VICKIE IS NAKED BUT STILL WEARING THE WEIRD AL WIG GLASSES AND MUSTACHE.. CAP IS EATING HER OUT,

VICKIE: (SAME TIME AS SONG) JUST EAT IT! EAT IT EAT IT EAT IT!

(PRESENT) JESSICA STARES BLANKLY AT VICKIE

JESSICA: UMMM...OKAY..ARE..YOU OKAY WITH THAT?

VICKIE: YEAH..I HAVE HIM DO SOME KINKY STUFF TOO..

JESSICA: (GULP) ... (SCARED) EXPLAIN?

(FLASH BACK) CAP AND VICKIE ARE NAKED IN BED, CAP IS FUCKING HER FROM THE FRONT WHILE MR LAMP IS BEHIND HER STANDING THERE COVERED IN DUCK TAPE..

VICKIE: OHH YEAH I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!

CAP LOOKS AT THE LAMP AND FLIPS IT OFF

CAP: FUCKIN HATE LAMPS

(PRESENT) JESSICA IS CHUGGING DOWN A BOTTLE OF BEER..SHE FINISHES IT TOSSES IT BEHIND HER..SHE REACHES IN A COOLER AND GRABS ANOTHER BEER AND OPENS IT..

VICKIE: YOU OKAY..

JESSICA: YUP...IM FINE..AFTER 3 OR 4 MORE OF THESE...

CAP AND ALEJANDRO WALK OVER WITH A PLATE OF BURGERS..THEY SIT IT DOWN ON A TABEL...

ALEJANDRO: ORDER UP

CAP AND ALEJANDRO SIT DOWN IN A LAWN CHAIR... ALEJANDRO OPENS UP A COOLER AND PULLS OUT 2 BEERS...HE HANDS ONE TO CAPTAIN COOL..

COOL: SO.. HERES TO A VACATION FROM MIKE IN MAITENANCE...

ALEJANDERO: SO WHY DO YOU TWO HATE EACH OTHER SO MUCH? ME AND HIM NEVER HAD ANY PROBLEMS...

COOL: I DONT REALLY KNOW...HES HAD IT OUT FOR ME SINCE DAY ONE...

VICKIE: MAYBE TRY LOOKING AT IT FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW...MAYBE ITS SOMETHING FROM HIS CHILD HOOD...

CAP LOOKS UP AT THE SKY

(DAYDREAM) A SMALL BRICK HOUSE SITS ON A BEAUTIFUL YARD, A SUNRISE IS OCCURING...(INSIDE THE HOUSE) MIKE IN MAITENANCE IS 6 YEARS OLD AND IS IN BED..HE WAKES UP STRECHEES AND SMILES... HE JUMPS OUT OF BED

MIKE: WOW! GEE WIZ IM SUCH BITCH ASS FAGOT

(REALITY) JESSICA: YEAH IM SURE THATS WHAT HE WAS SAYING AT 6 YEARS OLD...

CAP: WELL..IM SURE HIS SOCKLESS ASS WAS UP TO NO GOOD

JESSICA: OH I DOUBT HES THAT EVIL...IM SURE HES JUST RELAXING JUST LIKE WE ARE..PROBABLY NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT YOU

(ON A AIRPLANE) 10PM, MIKE AND THOMAS WALTS ARE ON A PRIVATE JET FLYING IN THE AIR..

THOMAS: SO..WHOS THIS GUY IN ALASKA YOUR WANTING TO GET?

MIKE: HES A OLD WAR BUDDY OF MINE...ME AND HIM..WE HAVE BEEN THREW ALOT...

(FLASH BACK) 1973 IN VIETNAM 2AM... MIKE IS MUCH YOUNGER, HE HAS ON A CAMO JACKET A HELMET, CAMO SHORTS TENIS SHOES AND LONG WHITE SOCKS..THERE ARE 4 OTHER MEN INSIDE A LARGE TENT.. ONE IS A BUFF MAN WITH BLONDE HAIR AND A BUZZ CUT, HES JERRY, ONE IS A SKINNY GUY WITH LONG HAIR HES ACE, ONE IS A MUSCULAR BALD BLACK GUY HES CRAZY 8, AND THE LAST GUY IS A MUSCULAR MAN WITH SCARS ALL OVER HIS FACE HE IS SAMPSON..

SAMPSON: ALRIGHT GIRLS..WE NEED TO GET OUR BEAUTY SLEEP..WE GOT ALONG DAY AHEAD OF US TOMORROW..DOES EVERYONE REMEMBER OUR MISSION?

JERRY: YEAH.. WE GO INTO THE ENEMY BASE TOMORROW NIGHT...SLAUGHTER THEM ALL IN THERE SLEEP...

SAMPSON: CAN YOU GIRLS HANDLE THAT... KILLING WOMEN..CHILDERN..FATHERS...

ACE: YES SIR..

SAMPSON: WHAT WAS THAT!

ALL THE MEN: YES SIR!

SAMPSON: NOW GET TO SLEEP..

(TIME ELASP) 4AM, MIKE IS STARRING AT THE CELLING...JERRY LOOKS OVER AT MIKE

JERRY: CANT GET ANY SLEEP EITHER HUH

MIKE: YEAH...

JERRY: SO WHAT DID YOU DO BEFORE THE WAR?

MIKE: I..UHH..NOTHING..THIS IS IT..

JERRY: OHH... WELL I WAS A CAR SALES MAN...MAN I WAS DAMN GOOD TO... MAYBE AFTER ALL THIS YOU COULD BUY A CAR FROM MY LOT..ITS CALLED COOLSVILLE CAR LOT..STILL A WORKING TITLE..

MIKE: HAHA I DOUBT IT...I LIVE IN MISHIGAN..

JERRY: COME ON..I GOT THIS NICE WHITE VAN YOU WOULD LOVE!

MIKE: GET SOME SLEEP MAN..

MIKE ROLLS OVER...

(TIME ELASP) NEXT MORNING..THERE WALKING THREW THE JUNGLE, THE SONG FOR WHAT ITS WORTH BY BUFFALO SPRINGFIELD STARTS PLAYING SOME BIRDS FLY OUT OF SOME TREES...ACE LOOKS UP AND LOOKS AT THEM, THEY FLY PAST THE SUN.. (TIME ELASP) THE CREW WALKS NEXT TO A STREAM...SAMPSON STOPS AND STARTS TAKING A PISS IN THE STREAM.. (TIME ELASP) 2 VIETNAMESE VILLAGERS WALK DOWN A DIRT ROAD..  
THEY BOTH GET SHOT IN THE HEAD..THE CREW WALKS OUT ON THE PATH..SAMPSON HAS OUT A HAND GUN...HE PUTS IT IN A HOLSTER AT HIS HIP..HE PUTS A CIGAR IN HIS MOUTH, ACE WALKS OVER WITH A LIGHTER AND LIGHTS IT... SAMPSON SMILES..  
(TIME ELASP) THE CREW WALKS ON TOP OF A HUGE CLIFF..DOWN THE HILL IS A SMALL VILLAGE..(TIME ELASP) 11PM, THE 5 OF THEM ARE SITTING AROUND A CAMP FIRE..(SONG STOPS)

8 BALL: YOU SURE WE GOT TO KILL THE CHILDERN MAN..I MEAN..I BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT ALL DAY..AND..

SAMPSON: YES..YOU DO..

8 BALL: IM NOT SURE IF-

SAMPSON PULLS OUT HIS HAND GUN..HE GETS UP AND WALKS TO 8 BALL...SAMPSON PUTS THE GUN IN 8 BALLS HAND..

SAMPSON: SOLDIER...YOU GOT 2 CHOICES..YOU EITHER PUT A BULLET IN MY SKULL...OR YOU KILL EVERY MAN WOMAN AND CHILD IN THAT VILLAGE..WITH A GOD DAMN SMILE ON YOUR FACE

8 BALL LOOKS UP AT SAMPSON..HE HOLDS THE GUN TIGHT...HE HANDS THE GUN BACK TO SAMPSON..SAMPSON TAKES IT BACK AND WALKS BACK TO WHERE HE WAS SITTING...HE STARES AT 8 BALL..

SAMPSON: I DONT MEAN TO BE AN ASSHOLE...BUT IF WE LET ONE OF THOSE FUCKERS LIVE...IT COULD COST US THIS ENTIRE OPERATION...

ACE: I JUST WANT TO GO HOME TO MY FAMILEY...

8 BALL: ME TOO

SAMPSON: WELL..IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT...THEN YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO DO..

(NEXT DAY) 6AM, 4 ARMED VIETNAMESE SOLIDURES ARE WALKING AROUND OUTSIDE...THEY LOOK AROUND..ONE BY ONE THEY GET SNIPED FROM A TREE..

VIETNAMES LADY: (SUBTITLES) ATTACK!

SHE GETS SHOT 3 TIMES IN THE CHEST AND FALLS DOWN..SAMPSON WALKS AROUND THE CORNER WITH A AK47 6 VILLAGERS RUN AT SAMPSON..MIKE AND JERRY WALK OUT FROM THE WOODS WITH MACHINE GUNS AND MOW THEM DOWN...  
A WOMAN VILLAGER RUNS AT SAMPSON SHOOTING AT HIM BUT SHE KEEPS MISSING..SAMPSON KICKS THE GUN OUT OF HER HAND THEN KNEES HER IN THE STOMACHE, SHE FALLS TO HER KNEES..SAMPSON PULLS OUT A KNIFE AND SLITS HER THROAT..SHE FALLS TO THE GROUND...  
(TIME ELASP) 5PM, THE SUN IS SETTING..THERES A LARGE PILE OF BODIES, NEXT TO A CONTAINER OF GASOLINE..SAMPSON THROWS A LIT MATCH ON THEM..THEY CATCH ON FIRE..  
SAMPSON, MIKE, JERRY, AND ACE STAND AROUND WATCHING THE FIRE..SAMPSON PUTS A CIGAR IN HIS MOUTH..HE PULLS HIS LIGHTER OUT AND LIGHTS IT... (INSIDE A HUT) 8 BALL IS LOOKING AROUND.. HE STOPS..HE HEADS OUT OF THE HUT..HE HEARS A NOISE AND STOPS..HE LOOKS OVER..THERES A 12 YEAR OLD BOY HIDING UNDER THE BED..THE KID STARES AT HIM..

8 BALL: UMM... I.. I DIDNT SEE ANYTHING

8 BALL EXITS THE HUT AND WALKS OVER TO THE FIRE..

8 BALL: ITS CLEAR

SAMPSON: BOYS..WE DID A FINE GOOD JOB TODAY HAHAHA!

(TIME ELASP) 9PM NEXT DAY..THE MEN ARE BACK IN THE ARMY TENT...SAMPSON IS ON A WALKIE TALKIE

SAMPSON: THANK YOU SIR...WE'LL BE HERE

SAMPSON PUTS THE WALKIE TALKIE ON HIS BELT LOOP..HE TURNS TO FACE THE BOYS...

SAMPSON: GOOD NEWS BOYS...WERE GOING HOME..

ACE: WHAT

SAMPSON: YEAH...THEY SAID THERE SENDING US HOME..GIVING US ALL MEDALS..WERE GOING TO BE HEROS FOR WHAT WE JUST DID..

ACE: SO WHEN ARE WE LEAVING..

SAMPSON: IN THE MORNING...

(TIME ELASP) 2AM, THERE ALL LAUGHING DRINKING BEERS...

8 BALL: HEY MIKE MAN..I GOT TO ASK..WHATS WITH THOSE FUCKING SOCKS HAHA

ACE LAUGHS WHILE POLISHING HIS RIFFLE

ACE: YEAH YOU LOOK KIND OF STUPID..

MIKE: OH I DONT LIKE MY FEET TO GET COLD

8 BALL: YET YOUR THE ONLY GUY IN THE JUNGLE WITH SHORTS ON

EVERYONE LAUGHS

MIKE: I DONT LIKE MY LEGS TO GET HOT

8 BALL: HAHAHA..MAN..WELL..I GOT TO TAKE A PISS...

8 BALL EXITS THE TENT...HE GOES TO A BUSH...HE UNZIPS HIS PANTS AND STARTS TAKING A PISS... 8 BALL CLOSES HIS EYES AND LEANS HIS HEAD UP TOWARDS THE SKY... HE SMILES.. A ARROW GOES THREW HIS TROAT..8 BALL STUMBLES BACK..HE HOLDS THE ARROW AS BLOOD SPEWS OUT.. 8 BALL LOOKS AROUND...HE SEES THE BOY THAT WAS UNDER THE BED HOLDING A BOW... 8 BALL FALLS TO HIS KNEES...BLOOD POORS ALL OVER THE GROUND...ACE WALKS OUT THE TENT..

ACE: MAN I GOT TO PISS TOO..

ACE SEES 8 BALL..

ACE: HOLY SHIT

ACE RUNS INSIDE THE TENT...

ACE: HEY...SOMEONE GOT 8 BALL!

EVERYONE RUNS OUTSIDE..8 BALL IS DEAD...

SAMPSON: WHO THE FUCK IS OUT THERE..GET YOUR GUNS..WERE KILLING THEM

THEY RUN INSIDE THE TENT AND START GRABBING THERE GUNS AND AMMO..A FLAMING ARROW FLIES IN THE TENT AND LANDS NEXT TO JERRYS FOOT

JERRY: OHH SHIT!

THE TENT CATCHES ON FIRE..THEY ALL RUN OUTSIDE...THEY RUN INTO THE JUNGLE IN THE DIRECTION THE BOY WAS..

SAMPSON: WHO EVER IT IS, THERE TRACKS LEADS THIS WAY...

(TIME ELASP) THE 4 OF THEM ARE WALKING THREW THE JUNGLE

ACE: I HATE TO SAY THIS..BUT IS IT REALLY WORTH IT.. I MEAN IF WE GO TO FAR..TIME WE GET BACK THEY COULD HAVE CAME FOR US...

SAMPSON: ...ONE MORE HOUR..8 BALL..DESERVES ONE MORE HOUR..

ACE: IM SORRY..BUT IM GOING BACK TO THE TENT...

ACE TURNS AROUND AND GOES IN ANOTHER DIRECTION..HE GETS BLOWN UP BY A LAND MINE...BLOOD AND DIRT RAIN DOWN ON THEM...

MIKE: NO...

JERRY STARTS WALKING BACKWARDS..

JERRY: OHH FUCK MAN..OH FUCK

MIKE SEES A TRIP WIRE A FEW FEET BEHIND JERRY

MIKE: JERRY WATCH OUT

JERRY KEEPS WALKING BACKWARDS..MIKE RUNS TOWARDS JERRY AND TRIPS..MIKE LOOKS DOWN.. A ROOT IN A GROUND IS COUGHT ON MIKES SOCK,  
MIKE TRIES TO RIP THE ROOT OUT.. JERRY TRIPS THE TRIP WIRE..MIKE LOOKS BACK.. A SPIKE LOG FLIES DOWN FROM A TREE AND IMPALES JERRY THREW HIS CHEST.. BLOOD SPEWS OUT OF HIS TORSO AND MOUTH...

MIKE: NO..NO NO!

MIKE RIPS HIS SOCK GETTING FREE AND RUNS OVER TO JERRY...HE LOOKS AT JERRYS WOUND...

MIKE: ..YOUR GOING TO BE OKAY..I..I SWEAR..I

JERRY: HEY... THAT VAN..IT HAS SHAG CARPENTING MAN..YOU..YOU WILL...LOVE IT...

JERRY DIES..THERES A NOISE IN A TREE SAMPSON PULLS OUT HIS HANDGUN AND SHOOTS UP IN THE TREE...THE 12 YEAR OLD BOY FLIES OUT...HES BEEN SHOT IN THE SHOULDER...SAMPSON WALKS OVER TO HIM...HE STOMPS ON HIS JAW BREAKING IT...MIKE PULLS OUT A KNIFE..

MIKE: I WANT THIS ONE...

MIKE WALKS OVER AND JAMS THE KNIFE IN THE BOYS TORSO..BLOOD POORS OUT OF HIS CHEST..THE SONG CALIFORNIA DREAMIN BY THE MAMAS AND THE PAPAS STARTS PLAYING..THE BOY GRABS MIKE BY THE BACK OF HIS HAIR.. AND LOOKS MIKE IN HIS EYES..HE STARTS GASPING FOR AIR MIKE AND THE BOY START CRYING...(TIME ELASP) A MILITARY HELICOPTER LANDS DOWN... THERES 3 DEAD BODIES NEXT TO EACH OTHER...  
(TIME ELASP) MIKE AND SAMPSON ARE ON A HELICOPTER FLYING WITH 5 OTHER SOLIDURES ON IT... (TIME ELASP) MIKE GOES TO A CAR DEALERSHIP..ITS CALLED COOLSVILLE CAR LOT.. (TIME ELASP) HE DRIVES OFF WITH A BRAND NEW WHITE VAN...(SONG ENDS) (THE PRESENT) MIKE IS LOOKING OUT OF THE WINDOW OF THE JET..

THEODORE: FROM YOUR FACE.. THAT LOOKED LIKE ONE DEPRESSING FUCKING FLASHBACK...

MIKE: IT WAS..

(TIME ELASP) IN ALASKA 7AM.. MIKE AND THEODORE WALK INTO A TAVERN..A BIG MUSCULAR MAN TURNS AROUND...ITS SAMPSON

SAMPSON: OH SHIT..YOUR STILL ALIVE...

(TIME ELASP) SAMPSON: SO..YOU WANT ME TO JOIN YOUR LITTLE GROUP WHY?

THEODORE: MONEY...

SAMPSON: HAHA YOU PUT UP A DAMN GOOD ARGUMENT...HONESTLY..IVE GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO RIGHT NOW...

(NEXT DAY) AT MAGIC MART 11PM.. CAP IS WALKING OUTSIDE IN THE PARKING LOT... CAP PUTS SOME BUGGIES TOGETHER...HE LOOKS OVER AND SEES A HOMELESS MAN WALKING TOWARDS HIM...

CAP: WHATEVER THIS IS..NO GOOD WILL COME FROM IT...

THE HOMELESS MAN WALKS TO CAP..

HOMELESS MAN: HEY..CAN YOU CALL A AMBULANCE...IM DIEING

CAP: IN THE PARKING LOT?

HOBO: I GOT STINTS PUT IN MY BACK TODAY..AND THERE COMING OUT...PLEASE..IM GOING TO DIE..

CAP: OHH YEAH OKAY..ILL CALL ONE..

CAP PULLS OUT HIS PHONE.. HE DIALS 911...

OPERATOR: 911 WHAT IS YOUR EMERGENCY

CAP: YEAH..IM AT THE MAGIC MART PARKING LOT..AND THERE IS A MAN..HE SAYS HE HAD STINTS PUT IN HIS BACK TODAY..AND THERE COMING OUT..  
AND HE SAYS HES DIEING...

OPERATOR: IS HE COHERENT?

CAP: YA HE IS

OPERATOR: CAN YOU PUT HIM ON THE PHONE PLEASE?

CAP: UMM...I DONT KNOW

OPERATOR: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

CAP: UMMM YA.. UMM HES KIND OF HOMELESS..AND THIS IS MY PHONE..AND I.. WELL..YOU KNOW.. GERMS

OPERATOR: THIS IS A MANS LIFE..

CAP: ..FUCK

CAP HANDS THE MAN THE PHONE...

HOBO: MY STINTS ARE COMING OUT..MY BACK..TODAY...

(TIME ELASP) A AMBULANCE PULLS UP TO THEM..CAP IS WIPING HIS PHONE WITH BABY WIPES...THE AMBULANCE DRIVERS GET OUT AND PUT HIM IN THE TRUCK AND DRIVE OFF..

CAP: YOUR WELCOME...

(TIME ELASP) CAP IS INSIDE MAGIC MART, BACK AREA..HE GOES INSIDE THE MANAGERS OFFICE..SABRINA IS THERE...

CAP: HEY..SO THERE WAS A HOMELESS GUY DIEING OUTSIDE..AND I CALLED AN AMBULANCE AND THEY PICKED HIM UP...

SABRINA: YOU DID WHAT!

CAP: (WHIMPER) I CALLED AN AMBULANCE..FOR A DIEING MAN

SABRINA: WE COULD HAVE BEEN SUED!

SABRINAS FIST TURNS RED

CAP: MY BAD..YOU KNOW..IF I WAS MURDERED OUT THERE.. YOU WOULDNT NOTICE...BECAUSE..NO ONE SEEMED TO NOTICE THE AMBULANCE OUT THERE..AND IM OUTSIDE WITH A BUNCH OF WEIRDOS...IM SORRY..

SABRINA: NEXT TIME..COME GET ME..AND ILL HANDLE IT!

CAP: OKAY

(NEXT DAY) 2PM, VJ IS DRIVING THE SIN EATER WHILE STICKING HIS HEAD OUT THE WINDOW.. VJ CLOSES HIS EYES...HE SMILES...(DAYDREAM) VJ WALKS INTO THE BATHROOM..

VJ: IM GOING TO TAKE THE BIGGEST, STINKEST SMELLIEST, DOUCH BAGIEST, NARCISSISTIC ASSHOLE OF A SHIT..

VJ PULLS DOWN HIS PANTS AND UNDERWEAR AND SITS DOWN ON THE TOILET...VJ STARTS GROANING...

VJ: GRRAA...DAMN IT! ERRRRR...

VJ LOOKS INBETWEEN HIS LEGS INSIDE THE TOILET BOWL..CAPTAIN COOLS HEAD IS POKING OUT OF VJS ASS...

CAP: (GASP) FUCK YOU VJ! IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS...

VJ: WELL GOOD THING YOUR ALREADY DOWN THERE!

CAP: HURRY UP AND SHIT ME OUT

(TIME ELASP) 3 HOURS LATER, CAP HASNT BUDGED A BIT

CAP: OH MY GOD HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO SHIT OUT SOMETHING

VJ: IM SHITTING OUT A HUMAN BEING...

CAP: YOUR ASS IS LIKE THE SIZE OF A FUCKING CAR

VJ: OHH I KNOW HOW TO SHUT YOU UP...

VJ SHITS OUT CAPS SHOULDERS..CAPS HEAD GOES UNDER THE TOILET WATER...

CAP: BMMMM

CAPS HEAD RISES FROM THE WATER..

CAP: (GASP) ARE YOU SHITTING ME!

VJ: YES! YES I AM! I AM SHITTING YOU HAHAHA

(REALITY) SOMEONE STARTS HONKING THERE HORN AT VJ..HE OPENS HIS EYES AND HES DRIVING IN THE WRONG LANE.. HE QUICKLY GETS BACK IN HIS LANE...VJ SMILES.. (DAYDREAM) VJ IS STILL SHITTING OUT CAP..VJ BOUNCES UP AND DOWN

VJ: OHH YEAAH.. QUIT YA BITCHEN CAPTAIN COOL!

(REALITY) IN EGYPT IN A UNDERGROUND STADIUM..A LARGE CROWD GATHER AROUND A CAGED CIRCLE..INSIDE IS 2 MEN..ONE HAS SHORT BLUE HAIR VERY MUSCULAR, HE HAS ON RED FIGHTING SHORTS HES UVU AND THE OTHER HAS LONG BLACK HAIR A GOTEA AND MUSTACHE AND BLACK TIGHTS, HES NU..

ANNOUNCER: IN THE BLACK TIGHTS ITS NU..AND IN THE RED TRUNKS..ITS UVU

THE SONG DEMONS IN THE DIRT HELLYEAH STARTS PLAYING...MIKE THEODORE AND SAMPSON ARE IN THE CROWD NU AND UVU START RUNNING AT EACH OTHER... NU JUMPS UP IN THE AIR..UVU GRABS NU AND SLAMS HIM ON THE GROUND..NU GETS UVU IN A ARMBAR... UVU BODY TENSES UP... UVU PICKS NU UP AND SLAMS HIM BACK DOWN ON THE CONCRETE CRACKING IT...NU LETS GO.. NU LEG SWEEPS UVU, UVU FALLS TO THE GROUND... NU JUMPS UP ON TOP OF HIM.. NU STARTS HITTING UVU IN THE HEAD..HE HITS UVU IN THE HEAD 4 TIMES... UVU HEADBUTTS NU IN THE NOSE, BLOOD GUSHES OUT OF HIS NOSE...UVU ELBOWS NU IN THE THROAT, NU FLIES OFF OF UVU.. UVU GETS UP AND SO DOES NU... NU TACKLES UVU INTO THE GATE..HE DOES IT 4 MORE TIMES...AS NU GOES IN FOR THE NEXT TACKLE UVU SLAMS HIS KNEE INTO NUS HEAD... NU FALLS TO HIS KNEES..HE LOOKS UP AT UVU, UVU GRABS HIS HEAD AND REAPEDLY SLAMS HIS KNEE INTO NUS FACE 8 TIMES..NUS FACE IS BRUISED UP AND BLOODY..UVU PICKS HIM UP OFF THE GROUND AND THROWS HIM INTO THE CAGE..UVU PUNCHES NU 6 TIMES IN THE FACE...NU FALLS TO THE GROUND UNCONTIOUS... UVU LIFTS HIS HANDS UP IN THE AIR... THE CROWD CHEERS...  
(SONG ENDS) (TIME ELASP) THE GROUP IS IN THE PRIVATE JET WITH UVU...

UVU: YOU DOING THIS..TO KILL ONE MAN

MIKE: ONE MAN AND HIS BUDDIES..YEAH..

UVU: THEN WHAT

THEODORE: ONCE THERE DEAD..YOU GUYS WILL REMAIN A TEAM...I WILL GIVE YOU CONTRACTS..AND YOU WILL HUNT THEM DOWN...

UVU: HOW MANY MORE MEMBERS DO YOU NEED TO GET?

MIKE: 3 MORE TO GO...

(TIME ELASP) 3AM, NEXT DAY CAP AND ALEJANDRO ARE OUTSIDE PUSHING BUGGIES...THE SIN EATER PULLS UP IN THE PARKING LOT..VJ GETS OUT... VJ WAVES AT CAP..VJ WALKS OVER TO THEM NEXT TO THE BUGGY DOOR...

VJ: WELL HEY CAPTAIN COOL!

CAP: YOU BEEN HAVING WEIRD DAY DREAMS OF ME AGAIN WERNT YOU! BECAUSE I WAS PISSED AT YOU THE OTHER DAY OUT OF THE BLUE..

VJ: UHHH NOOOOOO...WELL..THERE WAS THE ONE WHERE YOU KEPT GETTING YOUR BALLS COUGHT IN A MOUSE TRAP..AND I WAS LIKE HOW STUPID ARE YOU TO KEEP GETTING YOUR BALLS COUGHT IN A MOUSE TRAP!

ALEJANDRO: HEY MAN!

VJ: HUH?

CAP: THIS IS MY FRIEND ALEJANDRO.

VJ: THE FUCK IS A ALEJANDRO

A GUY WALKS OVER TO THEM, HE HAS SHORT HAIR AND A STRONG CHIN AND REALLY BIG EARS, HES CHAD AGE 18.

CHAD: CAPTAIN COOL! VJ!

THEY TURN AROUND...

CAP: HOLY SHIT ITS CHAD!

VJ: CHAD!

CHAD: HEY SORRY GUYS I CANT TALK..MY GIRL FRIEND IS DEADLY SICK..AND I HAFT TO GET HER SOME MEDICINE OR SHE ISNT GOING TO MAKE IT...

VJ: HEY I HEARD YOU GOT A NEW STEREO SYSTEM FOR YOUR CAR.

(TIME ELASP) THERE ALL IN CHADS CAR..CHAD TURNS UP THE BASE..THE SONG PONY BY GINUWINE STARTS BLARING...THEY START HEAD BOPING.

ALEJANDRO: THIS IS NICE... (SONG STOPS)

(TIME ELASP) NEXT DAY 3PM... AT A FUNERAL.. CHAD IS IN A SUITE.. NEXT TO A CASKET...

CHAD: IM SORRY... I LET YOU DOWN..

2 OLD LADIES AND A OLD MAN WALK OVER TO CHAD..

OLD LADY: YOU WERE MY GRANDAUGHTERS BOYFRIEND CORRECT?

CHAD: YEAH..

OLD LADY: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING HER MEDICINE..WHAT HAPPENED...

CHAD: I WAS GOING TO GET IT..AND I RAN INTO MY FRIENDS... AND THEY ASKED ME ABOUT MY STEREO SYSTEM..AND I SHOWED THEM..

OLD LADY: YOU LET MY BABY DIE..OVER A STEREO SYSTEM! WHY! WHY!?

(TIME ELASP) CHAD AND THE OLD PEOPLE ARE IN CHADS CAR, CHAD TURNS UP THE BASE..THE SONG PONY BY GINUWINE STARTS BLARING,  
THEY START HEAD BOPING.. (SONG STOPS)

(IN A EVIL FORTRESS IN THE SIDE OF A MOUNTAIN) MIKE UVU THEODORE AND SOLEMON ARE INSIDE A NICE FANCY EVIL LAIR..INSIDE IS LORD VICTROIOUS

LV: I DIDNT KNOW YOU HAD SUCH POWERFUL FRIENDS...

MIKE: YEAH.. SO WHERES YOUR FIGHTER..

LV: I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT HIM..BUT..HERE HE IS..

A DOOR OPENS ..A 6FT TALL SAMOAN MAN WALKS OUT...HE HAS A MOHAWK AND IS CHUBBY BUT MUSCULAR HES VIGA..

LV: STRAIGH FROM THE ISLANDS OF SAMOA ITS VIGA...

MIKE: HES PERFECT...

LV: HOW ABOUT 50,000.. MY CASH FLOW ISNT SO HEAVY RIGHT NOW

MIKE: HOW ABOUT TRIPLE THAT..AND YOU JOIN TOO..

LV: IM NO MINION

MIKE: YOU WONT BE MY MINION..WERE A TEAM..JUST THINK OF IT AS A SUPER VILLAIN TEAM UP..

LV: THE MONEY WILL HELP ME ON MY RISE TO BECOME ONE OF THE 13 LORDS OF EVIL...

MIKE: SO WE GOT OURSELVES A DEAL..

LV: SURE THING..

THEY SHAKE HANDS...

(AT MAGIC MART) 3AM, CAP IS SITTING ON TOP OF SOME BUGGIES... CAP LOOKS UP AT THE SKY...CAP CLOSES HIS EYES...HE REOPENS THEM...

VOICE: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE CAPTAIN DOFUS..

CAP LOOKS OVER.. JOHNNY IS THERE SMOKING A CIGRET...

CAP: WHAT DO YOU WANT!?

JOHNNY: NOTHING MUCH DIP SHIT... JUST ON MY LUNCH BREAK..WALKING AROUND AND I STUMBLED APON YOUR DUMBASS...

CAP: MAN YOU REALLY THINK YOUR HOT SHIT...

JOHNNY: IM FUCKING MAGMA

CAP: YOUR NOT ALL THAT...

JOHNNY: REALLY..ME AND MY CREW ARE SETTING UP A PAINT BALL GAME..WHAT DO YOU SAY... MY CREW VERSUS YOURS..4 ON 4..ONE WEEK FROM NOW

CAP: YOUR ON...

JOHNNY: OH..AND..LOSER..LEAVES MAGIC MART FOREVER...

CAP: YOUR ON...

(IN THE VULTURE DESERT) MIKE, THEODORE, LV, VIGA, SAMPSON AND UVU ARE WALKING THREW THE DESERT...

LV: WHY ARE WE HERE?

MIKE: THIS IS OUR LAST RECRUIT..HE WAS THE 1ST PERSON I WANTED TO BE ON OUR CREW..HE COULD PROBABLY KILL US ALL.. AT ONCE

VIGA: OBVIOUSLY YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ME FIGHT!

MIKE: WELL..WERE HERE...

THEY STOP IN FRONT OF A GIANT 100 FOOT HOLE IN THE GROUND...

LV: ITS A GIANT HOLE IN THE GROUND!

MIKE: LOOK AT THE BOTTOM...

DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HOLE IS A MAN SURRONDED BY 5 NINJAS..THE MAN HAS A BROWN COWBOY HAT, BROWN TRENCH COAT, COWBOY BOOTS, SUNGLASSES, HE HAS A BLACK T SHIRT, AND GREEN CAMO JEANS...HE HAS A GOLDEN NECKLESS WITH A WEIRD MEDALION ON IT..HE HAS 2 RED SAMURAI SWORDS STRAPPED TO HIS SIDE AND 3 GUNS STRAPPED TO HIS SIDES...HES MAX..

VIGA: HE DOESNT LOOK SO STRONG!

(DOWN AT THE BOTTOM) THE NINJAS ARE SURRONDING HIM EACH HOLDING A SWORD...THE SONG THE DREAM SHATTERER BY BIG PUNISHER STARTS PLAYING

NINJA: KILLING YOU..WILL BE A BIG HONOR.. THE NINJA BROS HAVE NEVER KILLED SOMEONE OF YOUR LEVEL BEFORE

MAX: TO BAD...YOU NEVER WILL

MAX GRABS HIS SWORD HANDLES...HE PULLS OUT HIS SWORDS... ALL THE NINJAS JUMP UP IN THE AIR AND FLY DOWN TOWARDS MAX..MAX KICKS THE GROUND CREATING A GIANT DIRT CLOUD...THEY FLY DOWN AT MAX...THE DIRT CLOUD GOES AWAY...MAX IS 30 FEET FROM THEM...  
THEY LOOK OVER AT HIM...THEY RUN AT HIM..THEY SWING RAPIDLY AT HIM..MAX BLOCKS EACH ATTACK...MAX THROWS ONE OF HIS SWORDS THREW ONE OF THERE FEET..MAX JUMPS IN THE AIR OVER THEM..HE PULLS OUT ONE OF HIS GUNS AND SHOOTS THE ONE WITH FOOT IN THE SWORD IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD, BLOOD SPLATTERS OVER THE OTHER NINJAS

NINJA: ...BROTHER...

THE NINJAS RUSH OVER AT MAX..MAX SHOOTS AT THEM 5 TIMES THEY DODGE EACH SHOOT...THEY RUN UP ON HIM..MAX THROWS HIS GUN HITTING ONE IN THE EYE, MAX DISAPEARS..THEY LOOK AROUND..THE NINJA WHO GOT HIT IN THE EYE RUBS HIS EYE..MAX APPEARS BEHIND HIM AND CUTS HIS HEAD OFF, BLOOD SPLATTERS ALL OVER THE OTHER NINJAS...THE OTHER NINJAS JAM THERE SWORDS THREW THERE DEAD BROTHERS TORSO NEARLY HITTING MAX IN THE CHEST..MAX SPINS AROUND THE DEAD NINJA, THE NINJAS SWORDS GET STUCK..MAX CUTS THERE ARMS OFF THATS HOLDING THE SWORDS...3 ARMS DROP TO THE GROUND...BLOOD SPEWS ALL OVER THE GROUND..MAX PULLS OUT ANOTHER GUN AND SHOOTS THEM ALL IN THE HEAD...THEY DROP..THE HEADLESS NINJA FALLS TO ITS KNEES THEN THE GROUND (SONG ENDS).. MAX LOOKS UP AT THEM..

MAX: WHAT DO YOU WANT

MAX PUTS HIS SWORDS IN THERE SHEATHS...

MIKE: MAX...WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU WOULD TO TAKE ON A JOB...

MAX PICKS UP HIS GUN HE THREW AND PUTS IT IN HIS HOLSTER

MAX: WHAT KIND OF JOB?

MIKE: WERE MAKING A GROUP OF VERY POWERFUL INDIVIDUALS...AND WE WANT-

MAX: NAH...I GO SOLO...

MIKE: THE PAY WILL BE-

MAX: IM OUT OF YOUR PRICE RANGE

VIGA: HE DOESNT LOOK SO STRONG!

MAX CLIMBS UP THE HOLE REALLY QUICK..EVERYONE STARTS SWEATING...

LV: HE CLIMBED..THAT 1OO FOOT HOLE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING..

VIGA: NO...HES NOTHING!

VIGA RUNS OVER AND GRABS MAX AND PUTS HIM IN A BEAR HUG...MAX HEADBUTTS VIGA, VIGA DROPS MAX...MAX GRABS VIGA ARM AND THROWS HIM DOWN THE GIANT HOLE..HE FLIES DOWN AND SNAPS HIS NECK ON THE GROUND AND DIES...

LV: NO!

MIKE: PLEASE MAX...JOIN OUR TEAM...

SAMPSON: WE COULD USE A SOLDIER LIKE YOU...

MAX: NOT INTRESTED..AND IM SORRY I KILLED ONE OF YOUR GUYS...

MIKE: MAYBE ONE DAY THEN...

MAX WALKS AWAY...

THEODORE: SO WHAT NOW! HE DIDNT JOIN! PLUS! HE KILLED ONE OF OUR GUYS..SO NOW WE NEED 2 MORE GUYS..HOW MUCH IS THIS GOING TO COST ME?

MIKE: WE DONT NEED 2...JUST ONE..I HAVE A BACK UP GUY...

(THAT NIGHT) MAX IS IN A SMALL WOODEN HOUSE...HES LYING IN A BED SMOKING A CIGARETTE...HE REACHES IN HIS POCKET AND PULLS OUT A FOLDED UP PIECE OF PAPER...HE UNFOLDS IT..IT SAYS 8TH ANNUAL WRATH TOURNAMENT..

MAX: I CANT LOOSE...

(INSIDE A JAIL CELL) A BLACK MAN WITH CORNROWS IS SITTING THERE HES 42... HE IS READING THE BIBLE.. MIKE AND THEODORE WALK IN FRONT OF THE GATE...THE MAN LOOKS UP AT THEM..

MIKE: HEAVY..

MAN: THAT AINT MY NAME ANY MORE..

MIKE: I HAVE SOME VERY POWERFUL FRIENDS HERE...AND THEY SAY IF YOU WORK FOR ME..THEY WILL GIVE YOU A PARDON...

HEAVY: BULLSHIT..I ROBBED 16 BANKS... KILLED 12 PEOPLE...THERE AINT NO WAY

MIKE: THERE IS.. YOU WORK WITH US..UNDER A CONTRACT..FOR ONE YEAR.. AND YOU GO FREE

HEAVY: DOIN WHAT?

MIKE: AS A ASSASSIAN...

HEAVY: THERES NO POINT..IM WITH GOD NOW...

MIKE: YOUR GRANDSON TYROME..IS HE..HES A YOUNG BOY..LIVING IN A ROUGH NEIGHBORHOOD...

HEAVY: WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT

THEODORE: NOT ONLY WILL YOU GET OUT OF PRISON..WE'LL PAY YOU...ENOUGH FOR YOU TO TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER AND GRANDSON TO LIVE SOMEPLACE NICE...NEVER HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT THIS KIND OF LIFE AGAIN...

HEAVY: ...ONE YEAR... I CAN DO THAT..

(NEXT DAY) (5 DAYS TO GO) AT MAGIC MART 11PM.. CAP IS PUSHING BUGGIES..ALEJANDRO WALKS OUTSIDE TO CAP...

CAP: HEY YOUR BACK..

ALEJANDRO: YEAH..DID I MISS MUCH?

CAP: YES..I NEED YOUR HELP..JOHNNY THAT DOUCHE BAG WHO STALKS THE TLE FREIGHT..HE CHALLENGED ME TO A GAME OF PAINT BALL...AND THE LOSER..LEAVES MAGIC MART

ALEJANDRO: ..ITS KIND OF A WIN WIN SCENARIO...

CAP: YEAH..BUT AT THIS POINT ITS ABOUT PRIDE..BY THE WAY..ITS 4 V 4...WILL YOU BE ON MY TEAM?

ALEJANDRO: I GUESS...DO WE ALL HAFT TO QUIT IF WE LOOSE?

CAP: NO..JUST THE CAPTAINS

ALEJANDRO: IS VJ GOING TO PLAY

CAP: HOLD ON LET ME ASK HIM

CAP PULLS OUT HIS PHONE AND SENDS A TEXT MESSAGE..3 SECONDS LATER THE FIRST 5 SECONDS OF OH RADIO BY DOWNSTRAIT, STARTS PLAYING

CAP: HE SAYS YES

ALEJANDRO: THAT LEAVES ONE LAST PERSON...

CAP: ..KENNETH

ALEJANDRO: YOUR DOOMING US ALL

CAP: YOUR RIGHT..

VOICE: CAPTAIN COOL?

CAP AND ALEJANDRO LOOK OVER...A GUY WITH SHORT BROWN HAIR IS THERE..HES CHRIS AGE 17 HE HAS A BLUE SHIRT THAT SAYS WORLD MILITARY ON IT

CAP: OH HOLY SHIT..CHRIS?

CHRIS: HEY MAN...

ALEJANDRO: WHOS THIS?

CAP: THIS IS MY COUSIN CHRIS...I THOUGHT YOU JOINED THE WORLD MILITARY?

CHRIS: I DID..I GOT TO GO HOME FOR A WEEK MAN...

CAP: COOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

CHRIS: MY DAD TOLD ME YOU WORKED HERE..AND I DIDNT BElEVIE YOU GOT A JOB SO I HAD TO COME DOWN AND SEE IF FOR MYSELF...

CAP: OUCH.. WELL ANYWAYS..I GOT A PAINTBALL MATCH COMING UP IN 5 DAYS...YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THE TEAM...

CHRIS: SURE...ARE YOU GUYS ANY GOOD

CAP: GOD NO!

CHRIS: OKAY..WELL..I GUESS I NEED TO TRAIN YOU GUYS...MEET ME AT EAST TOWN MALL IN TWO DAYS...AND IM GOING TO MAKE YOU GUYS THE CHAMPS..

CAP: IM GLAD YOUR ON MY SIDE!

(TWO DAYS LATER) (3 DAYS TO PAINT BALL) THE SONG DANGEROUS BY DATA STARTS PLAYING.. OUTSIDE A LARGE MALL (EAST TOWN MALL)  
A ZOOM IN ON A PAIR OR RIDDLER CONVERSE ARE WALKING TOWARDS THE MALL...THE CAMERA ZOOMS OUT CAP IS WALKING TOWARDS THE MALL WITH THE RIDDLER SHOES..  
VJ WALKS UP NEXT TO HIM..THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND NOD..ALEJANDRO WALKS UP NEXT TO THEM THEY LOOK AT HIM..VJ FLIPS ALEJANDRO OFF... CHRIS WALKS UP NEXT TO THEM...THEY TRY TO LOOK COOL WHILE THEY WALK.. THEY ALL STOP WALKING EXCEPT CAP WHO WALKS INTO THE GLASS DOOR OF THE MALL (SONG STOPS)...CAP SHAKES HIS HEAD

CAP: OH SHIT...

CAP OPENS THE DOOR, (TIME ELASP)THE SONG STARTS BACK UP, THEY WALK THROUGH THE MALL IN THE SAME FASHION... A CUTE GROUP OF GIRLS WALK BY LOOKING AT THEM..A CUTE GIRL SMILES AT THEM

CAP: OH GOD WAS SHE SMILING AT ME

ALEJANDRO: NO

(TIME ELASP) THEY WALK INTO THE ARCADE...ITS DARK BUT THE GROUND AND ROOF HAVE GREEN BACK LIGHTING...THEY GET TO A DOOR THAT SAYS LAZOR TAG... THEY ALL SMILE...(SONG STOPS)

(TIME ELASP) THE GROUP IS HOLDING LAZOR GUNS WITH A VEST ON THAT SAYS LAZER TAG ON IT...THEY LOOK OVER...THERES A GROUP OF 4 NINE YEAR OLD GIRL SCOUTS HOLDING LAZOR GUNS AND HAVE THE SAME VEST ON...

CAP: NOW GANG LISTEN UP...I KNOW COMEDICALLY IT LOOKS LIKE WERE GOING TO LOOSE...BUT I THINK WE CAN STILL BEAT THEM

CHRIS: WE CAN...ALL WE HAFT TO DO... IS LISTEN TO ME

CAP: EXACTLY...

GIRL SCOUT: GOOD LUCK

VJ: (GIRLY VOICE) GOOD LUCK

THE GIRL SCOUT GIVES VJ A VERY ANGRY LOOK

VJ: HAHA..LIKE IM SCARED

GIRL SCOUT: YOU WILL BE...

A BLUE HAIRED GIRL WALKS OVER, SHE HAS ON A BLUE SHIRT THAT SAYS LAZER TAG ON IT..

GIRL: OKAY GANG, HERE ARE THE RULES..YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES TO FIND A PLACE TO HIDE AND GET READY..ONCE YOU SEE THE LIGHTS FLASH..ITS GO TIME IF YOU GET HIT..ITS GAME OVER...THE WINNING TEAM IS THE ONE WITH THE LAST SURVIVOR...THE WINNING TEAM WILL RECEIVE A FREE KEY CHAIN..WE NEED TEAM NAMES...

GIRL: TROOP 501

CAP: COOL KIDS WITH ASTHMA

VJ: NOT THAT AGAIN

GIRL: ...EVERYONE READY...ALRIGHT..HERE WE GO...ITS TEAM COOL KIDS WITH ASTHMA VERSUS TEAM TROOP 501!

(TIME ELASP) THE 4 GUYS WALK THREW A FOGGY AREA THERES TREES AND ROCKS EVERYWHERE.. THERES A LAKE

CHRIS: MAN..THIS MUST HAVE COST THEM A FOURTINE

VJ: IT LOOKS LIKE WERE ON DAGOBAH...

CHRIS: UHH...EXACTLY..THATS WHERE LUKE TRAINED...AND THATS WHERE YOUR GOING TO TRAIN...

THE LIGHTS FLICKER...THEY ALL HUNKER DOWN BEHIND A TREE

VJ FARTS REALLY LOUD

GIRL: (FAR AWAY) I HEAR THEM

ALEJANDRO JUMPS UP

ALEJANDRO: DAMN VJ! YOU FUCKIN STINK!

ALEJANDRO GETS SHOT 4 TIMES BY LAZERS...

ALEJANDROS VEST: YOU ARE ELIMINATED...

ALEJANDRO: SHIT!

ALEJANDRO LAYS ON THE GROUND WHILE THE OTHERS RUN AWAY...VJ CRASHES THREW A HOLE IN THE GROUND, HE SLIDES DOWN A SLIPPERY SLOPE..IT FLIPS HIM AROUND...HE SLIDES THREW A SMALL TUNNEL...HE GETS STUCK HALFWAY THREW...

VJ: ..FUCK

VJ SQUIRMS...VJ LOOKS BACK..HE SLIDES ABOUT 50 FEET DOWN..HE LOOKS DOWN..HES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE GROUND...

VJ: ALL I GOT TO DO..IS GET THREW HERE..A LITTLE BIT LONGER...

THE GIRL SCOUT THAT VJ MOCKED WALKS IN FRONT OF HIM...VJ LIFTS UP HIS GUN, SHE KICKS IT OUT OF HIS HAND AND POINTS HER GUN AT HIM

VJ: LISTEN...YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS...

SCOUT: I TRIED TO SHOW YOU MERCY EARLIER..AND YOU LAUGHED IN MY FACE...

SHE SHOOTS VJ...

VJS VEST: YOU ARE ELIMINATED

SHE SMILES AT HIM, VJ GRABS HER GUN AND SMASHES THE BACK OF IT INTO HER NOSE, SHE FALLS TO THE GROUND..VJ SHOOTS HER IN THE CHEST..

GIRLS VEST: YOU ARE ELIMINATED

VJ: HAHAHA TAKE THAT...

GIRL: OWWWW!

(INSIDE A MINE) CAP AND CHRIS ARE WALKING..THEY GET TO A MINE CART THAT FOLLOWS A LONG PATH..

CAP: NO WONDER THIS MALL IS SO BROKE..IT ALL WENT TO THIS DAMN LAZER TAG GAME...

CHRIS: HEY I AINT COMPLAINING...

THEY JUMP IN... THE MINE CART TAKES OFF...IF FLIES DOWN A LONG TRAIL...FAR AWAY THERES ANOTHER MINE CART ON ANOTHER TRAIL..INSIDE IS 2 GIRL SCOUTS...

CHRIS: DUCK!

THEY DUCK, LAZERS FLY PAST THERE CART...

CAP: SHIT!

CHRIS POKES HIS HEAD UP..A GIRL SCOUT JUMPS OVER TO THERE CART..SHE POINTS HER GUN AT THEM..CHRIS KICKS HER IN THE VAGINA SHE FLIES OFF OUT OF THE CART INTO A PIT OF DARKNESS...SHE DROPED HER GUN IN THE CART...

CAP: DUDE...

CHRIS: WE NEVER SPEAK OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED...

THE OTHER GIRL THROWS A PICK AXE, IT FLIES INTO THE SIDE OF THE CART ALMOST HITTING CAP IN THE HEAD...THEY SCREAM...THERE CART TRAILS GO INTO DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS...THE CART STOPS INTO ANOTHER SECTION OF THE MINE

CAP: OHH GOD...THAT WAS CLOSE...

THEY JUMP OUT THE MINE CART... THEY STRECH...A LAZER SHOOTS BY ALMOST HITTING CHRIS IN THE FOOT..THEY LOOK OVER ANOTHER GIRL SCOUT WALKS TOWARDS THEM...THEY PUT THERE HANDS IN THE AIR...

GIRL: DROP YOUR GUNS...

THEY DROP THERE GUNS...

GIRL: GOOD... KNOW ON YOUR KNEES...

CAP GETS DOWN ON HIS KNEES...

THE GIRL WALKS OVER TO CHRIS AND PUSHES HIM AGAINST THE MINE CART

GIRL: YOU TOO..ON YOUR KNEES..

CHRIS REACHES IN THE MINE CART AND GRABS THE OTHER GIRLS GUN AND HE JUMPS UP AND SHOOTS THE GIRL SCOUT

GIRLS VEST: YOU ARE ELIMINATED..

SHE TRIES TO SHOOT THEM...NOTHING HAPPENS

CHRIS: ONCE YOU BEEN ELIMINATED...YOUR GUNS ARE DEACTIVATED...

CHRIS THOWS THE GIRLS GUN DOWN..CAP GETS UP..THEY EACH GRAB THERE GUNS.. GIRL THROWS HER GUN DOWN AND WALKS AWAY...CHRIS AND CAP LAUGH... (TIME ELASP) THE TWO ARE WALKING THREW A FOREST...THEY GET TO A SMALL CABIN... (TIME ELASP) THEY ARE WALKING TO THE SMALL CABIN..THEY GET TO A KITCHEN...THEY OPEN THE FRIDGE...ITS FILLED WITH 10 GALLONS OF MILK...

CAP: OHH MAN...ALL THIS IS NEW...

CHRIS OPENS A CABINET DOOR...ITS FILLED WITH UNOPENED BOXES OF LUCKY CHARMS...THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER...  
(TIME ELASP) THE SONG STUCK IN THE MIDDLE WITH YOU BY STEALERS WHEEL STARTS PLAYING THERE EATING LUCKY CHARMS AT THE TABLE..  
THERES MILK GALLONS AND CHARMS ALL OVER THE TABLE.. THEY START LAUGHING.. CHRIS AND CAP AT THE SAME TIME CHUG A BOWL OF MILK...THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER..THEY BOTH GRAB A BOX OF LUCKY CHARMS AND POUR MORE IN THERE BOWL... THEY BOTH GRAB A GALLON OF MILK AND FEEL THERE BOWL.. CAP CHUGS FROM THE GALLON ITSELF...CHRIS POURS SOME ON HIS HEAD WHILE LAUGHING... (OUTSIDE) THE LAST TWO GIRLS WALK UP TO THE CABIN..THE ONE THAT WAS KICKED OFF THE CART IS SOAKING WET...(INSIDE) CHRIS AND CAP ARE POURING A BOX OF LUCKY CHARMS ON THERE FACE AND EATING IT AS IT COMES DOWN, MOST OF IT HITS THE FLOOR...IN THE BACKGROUND THE DOOR SLOWLY OPENS...THE GIRLS CREEP IN...CHRIS EATS A BIG SPOONFUL OF LUCKY CHARMS...THE GIRLS ARE BEHIND THEM...CHRIS DROPS HIS SPOON (SONG ENDS)  
CHRIS FLIPS OVER THE TABLE AND GRABS HIS GUN..CAP DROPS TO THE GROUND TOO..CHRIS SHOOTS ONE IN THE CHEST...THE OTHER GIRL SHOOTS CHRIS IN THE CHEST..HE FALLS TO THE GROUND ...CAP SHOOTS THE LAST GIRL IN HER VEST...

CAPS VEST: TEAM COOL KIDS WITH ASTHMA WINS THE GAME..

CAP AND CHRIS JUMP UP

CAP AND CHRIS: YEEESSS!

(TIME ELASP) BOTH GROUPS EXIT THE LAZER TAG ROOM...THE BLUE HAIRED GIRL HANDS CAP A GREEN ALIEN KEY CHAIN..

CAP: AWESOME!

CHRIS: JUST CURIOUS..HOW EXPENSIVE WAS THAT ROOM

GIRL: I DONT KNOW...IVE NEVER BEEN IN THERE...

ALEJANDRO: WE GOT TO DO THIS AGAIN!

VJ: AND IT WAS ONLY 5 BUCKS..

(TIME ELASP) THE CREW IS WALKING THREW THE MALL...

ALEJANDRO: GUYS JESS WOULD LOVE THAT LAZER TAG PLACE

CAP: VICKIE WOULD TOO

VJ: MY 6 RANDOM BITCHES WOULD LIKE IT TOO..ACTUALLY.. I DONT KNOW IF THEY WOULD OR NOT..DON'T REALLY KNOW MUCH ABOUT THEM..

ALEJANDRO: YOU DONT HAVE 6 GIRLS..

VJ: YES I DO, YOU ASIAN PIECE OF SHIT!

A INDIAN MAN WALKS OVER TO THEM...HE POINTS AT CAPS ALIEN KEY CHAIN..

INDIAN MAN: YOU LIKE KEY CHAIN YES..

CAP: YA..I GUESS

INDIAN MAN PULLS OUT A NECKLESS WITH A ALIEN MEDALLION

INDIAN: YOU WANT..I GIVE YOU UHH FOR 20

CAP: NAH..I DONT HAVE THE MONEY..

VJ: CAN HE PAY YOU IN A FAVOR?

INDIAN MAN SMILES

INDIAN: YOU MEAN THIS KIND OF A FAVOR?

THE INDIAN MAN MOTIONS A BLOW JOB

VJ: HAHAAH YEAH THAT ONE

CAP: NO...NO I DONT WANT IT

INDIAN: NAH..THATS WHAT I GOT A WIFE FOR

VJ: BUT HE CAN DO OTHER KIND OF FAVORS TOO...THAT SHE CANT

CAP: OH NO!

THE INDIAN MAN BENDS OVER

INDIAN: YOU MEAN THIS KIND OF FAVOR?

HE MOTIONS A DICK GOING IN HIS ASS

VJ: YES..EXCEPT MAYBE THE OTHER WAY AROUND..

CAP: I HATE THAT NECKLESS..ITS TRASH TO ME!

(TIME ELASP) (DAY BEFORE PAINTBALL) 9PM.. CAP IS IN BED NEXT TO VICKIE..THERE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER..

VICKE: ARE YOU NERVOUS?

CAP: UMMM..A LITTLE..ACTUALLY.. BUT..WHATEVER HAPPENS..I GOT YOU BY MY SIDE...

VICKIE: YOU DO..

CAP SMILES..

CAP: I GOT YOU SOMETHING BY THE WAY

CAP PULLS OUT THE ALIEN KEY CHAIN...AND HANDS IT TO HER

VICKIE: OHH THIS IS SO COOL!

CAP: I KNOW RIGHT...

VICKIE: IT IS..IM GOING WITH YOU TOMORROW...

CAP: BUT ITS 4 VERSUS 4

VICKIE: I KNOW..BUT I CAN STILL ROOT FOR YOU ON THE SIDE LINES..

CAP: ...YOU KNOW..I WOULD LIKE THAT...

THEY KISS...

(NEXT DAY) VJ CHRIS ALEJANDRO CAP VICKIE ARE IN THE SIN EATER...THEY PULL UP TO A GIANT PAINT BALL COURSE...

VJ: WE HAVE ARRIVED...

CAP: WE CANT LOOSE GANG..

VICKIE: I BELEIVE IN YOU CAPTAIN COOL AND FRIENDS!

VICKIE KISSES CAP ON THE CHEEK..THEY ALL GET OUT OF THE SIN EATER...NEXT TO THEM IN A BLACK JEEP IS JOHNNY AND 3 GUYS...ONE OF THE GUYS HAS A BLACK MOHAWK AND A NOSE PIERCING HES EDWIN AGE 17, ONE IS A MUSCULAR MAN WITH LONG HAIR HES EJ, AND THE LAST ONE IS A BLACK SKINNY GUY NAMED GIRWIN AGE 21...

JOHNNY: THIS IS MY CREW!

CAP: MINES BETTER...

JOHNNY: OH..WELL SEE ABOUT THAT.. EJ, EDWIN AND JOHNNY

(TIME ELASP) THEY GO INSIDE THE GATES..THERES A REGISTRATION SIGN UP AND A SMOOTHIE BAR...VICKIE GRABS CAPS HAND

VICKIE: GOOD LUCK...IM GOING TO GO TO THE SMOOTHIE BAR!

CAP: OKAY...

VICKIE WALKS INSIDE THE SMOOTHIE BAR... CAP AND HIS CREW GO TO THE REGISTRATION SIGN UP...THERES A GUY AT THE SIGN UP...

GUY: 4 V 4 GAME HUH...

CAP: YEAH...

GUY: WHAT ARE YOUR TEAMS NAMES?

CAP: COOL KIDS WITH ASTHMA!

ALEJANDRO: THATS SUCH A STUPID NAME

CAP: BETTER THEN ALEJANDRO..

JOHNNY: CAPTAIN COOLS A BITCH!

CAP: DO WHAT!

GUY: OKAY..TEAM COOL KIDS WITH ASTHMA VERSUS TEAM CAPTAIN COOLS A BITCH

CAP: OHHHHH... WERE SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

GIRWIN: LETS SEE YOU TRY

EDWIN: WERE PROS

EJ: YEAH MAN..WERE UNDEFEATED

VJ: IN A WAY..SO ARE WE!

GUY: OKAY LISTEN UP..INSIDE IS A GIANT MAZE...EACH TEAM WILL TAKE A DIFFERENT ENTRANCE...YOU EACH GET A GUN AND A VEST...IF YOU GET SHOT IN THE ARMOR..THE THING WILL TELL YOU, THAT YOUR OUT, ONCE YOUR OUT YOUR GUN WILL NO LONGER WORK...THE LAST TEAM WITH SURVIVING IS THE WINNER...WINNER GETS A TROPHY

THE GUY SHOWS A TINY PLASTIC TROPHY

JOHNNY: HOW LAME

CAPS EYES START TO SHINE

CAP: I WANT IT!

CHRIS: AND WE WILL WIN IT

VJ: HEY?

GUY: YEAH WHATS UP

VJ: HAVE YOU EVER...LIKE TOOK A SHIT FOR SO LONG...TO THE POINT OF YOUR BALLS GO NUMB...

GUY: ...NO..OKAY HERES YOUR GEAR...

THE GUY PUTS TWO BOXES ON A TABEL FULL OF GEAR... EACH TEAM GRABS A BOX AND PUTS THE GEAR ON...CKWA IS GREEN AND TEAM CAPTAIN COOLS A BITCH IS ORANGE

GUY: OKAY TEAM COOL KIDS WITH ASTHMA...YOU WILL GO TO ENTRANCE 1 AND TEAM CAPTAIN COOLS A BITCH WILL GO TO ENTRANCE 4...

(TIME ELASP) COOL KIDS WITH ASTHMA ARE AT ENTRANCE 1...THEY GO INSIDE THE GATE..ITS A GIANT HEDGE MAZE...

ALEJANDRO: MAN THIS PLACE IS HUGE!

CHRIS: WE SHOULD SPLIT UP...

(INSIDE THE SMOOTHE BAR) VICKIE WALKS IN..SHE WALKS OVER AND SITS DOWN AT A STOOL...THE ALIEN KEY CHAIN DANGLES FROM HER PANT LOOP.. A MAN BEHIND THE COUNTER WALKS OVER..HE HAS LONG BLACK HAIR A LIP PIERCING HES NICK AGE 20..

NICK: WHAT DO YOU WANT

VICKIE: A LEMONAIDE SMOOTHE PLEASE...

NICK: ALRIGHT...

LORD VICTORIOUS WALKS IN...NICK LOOKS UP AT LORD VICTORIOUS..NICK SMILES..HE GOES TO THE BACK...LV SITS DOWN AT THE BAR

LV: CAN I HAVE A STRAWBERRY SMOOTHE PLEASE...

NICK: (VOICE FROM THE BACK) ONE SECOND PLEASE..

(INSIDE THE FIELD) CAP IS WALKING DOWN A PATH...HE GETS TO A LARGE OPEN AREA WITH A GIANT FOUNTAIN... CAP RUNS OVER TO THE FOUNTAIN...CAP LOOKS AT HIS REFLECTION IN THE MIRROR..A ORANGE BALL FLIES PAST CAPTAIN COOLS HEAD... CAP TURN AROUND AND EJ IS THERE

EJ: DAMN! I MISSED CAP STARTS SHOOTING AT EJ..EJ RUNS AROUND DODGING EACH BULLET..CAP RUNS OUT OF PAINT BALLS..

CAP: SHIT

EJ STARTS SHOOTING BACK..CAP JUMPS IN THE FOUNTAIN...HE RELOADS PAINT BALLS IN THE GUN ..CAP STANDS UP AND SHOOTS EJ IN THE CHEST 4 TIMES

EJS VEST: YOU HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED

EJ: MOTHER FUCKER

CAP: WHOS THE BITCH NOW!

EJ: ...ITS STILL YOU!

(TIME ELASP) EJ EXITS THE PAINT BALL FIELD..HE GOES TO THE REGISTRATION SIGN UP..HE PUTS HIS GEAR BACK IN A BOX...HE LOOKS UP AND SEES THE REGISTRATION GUY IS DEAD, WITH A BULLET IN HIS HEAD...EJ WALKS BACKWARDS...HE BUMPS INTO UVU..EJ TURNS AROUND AND UVU SNAPS HIS NECK...EJ DROPS TO THE GROUND DEAD...

(SMOOTHE BAR) LV LEANS IN TOWARDS VICKIE...HE SMILES

LV: YOU GOT A MAN...

VICKIE: I DO...

LV: OHH ..NO THATS WHERE YOUR WRONG...YOU SEE MY FRIENDS...AS WE SPEAK...ARE KILLING HIM..AND HIS BUDDIES...SO LET ME ASK YOU THIS QUESTION AGAIN...DO YOU HAVE A MAN?

(INSIDE THE PAINT BALL FIELD) EDWIN IS WALKING THREW A PATH...THERES TREES ALL AROUND THE AREA...EDWIN GETS SHOT IN THE CHEST WITH A GREEN PAINT BALL

EDWINS VEST: YOU ARE ELIMINATED

EDWIN: SERIOUSLY

CHRIS IS UP IN A TREE HOUSE GRINING...EDWIN GETS SHOT IN THE HEAD WITH A BULLET..EDWIN DROPS TO THE GROUND DEAD...

CHRIS: OHHHHHH HOLY CRAP!

BULLETS START SHOOTING THREW THE TREE HOUSE.. CHRIS HUNKERS DOWN IN A BEETLE POSITION...THE BULLETS STOP...SOMEONE STARTS CLIMBING UP THE TREE...CHRIS CLOSES HIS EYES...

(IN A BIG FLOWER GARDEN) ALEJANDRO AND VJ ARE WALKING THREW IT...

ALEJANDRO: I THOUGHT THEY SAID TO SPLIT UP

VJ: YEAH..THEY SAY ALOT OF THINGS...BUT I FIGURED THE MEXICAN MIGHT KNOW HIS WAY AROUND SOME HEDGES..

ALEJANDRO: AT LEAST YOU KNOW MY RACE

VJ: SHUT UP ASIAN INVASION

A ORANGE PAINT BALL FLIES NEXT TO ALEJANDROS HEAD ALMOST HITTING HIM..THEY BOTH TURN AROUND AND SEE GIRWIN.. THEY BOTH SHOOT HIM IN THE CHEST WITH A GREEN PAINT BALL

GIRWINS CHEST: YOU ARE ELIMINATED

GIRWIN: SHIT!

VJ: HAHAHAHA BLACK PEOPLE CANT SHOOT FOR SHIT

ALEJANDRO: ARNT YOU BLACK?

VJ: BITCH IM EVERYTHING...

GIRWIN: MAN ARE YOU-

UVU RUNS OVER AND PUNCHES GIRWIN IN THE MOUTH...GIRWIN FLIES 40 FEET ACROSS THE FLOWERS..

VJ: DAAAMN THAT NIGGA GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!

UVU: SOON..YOU WILL BE TOO.

ALEJANDRO: OHH CRAP...

(OUTSIDE A LARGE ANCIENT BUILDING) CAP IS WALKING TOWARDS A LARGE GREEK LIKE BUILDING...

CAP: OHH HOW DO THESE PLACES AFFORD THIS?

JOHNNY APPEARS BEHIND CAP..HE SHOOTS AT HIM...CAP JUMPS OUT THE WAY... CAP SHOOTS AT JOHNNY..JOHNNY DODGES EACH ATTACK...  
THEY BOTH WIND UP RIGHT IN FRONT OF EACH OTHER WITH THERE GUNS ON EACH OTHERS CHEST...THEY BOTH PULL THE TRIGGER...EACH GUN IS EMPTEY...

CAP AND JOHNNY: SHIT!

BOTH OF THEM GET SHOT IN THE SHOULDER, THEY BOTH GRAB THERE SHOULDER... THEY LOOK OVER AND HES SMOKING A CIGAR HOLDING A GUN...

CAP: FUCKING SHIT!

SAMPSON: WELL... LOOKS LIKE I ELIMINATED YOU BOTH

CAP: WHO..ARE YOU

SAMPSON: YOU PISSED OFF A FRIEND OF MINE...NOW... YOU MUST DIE...YOU TO SHIT HEAD...

JOHNNY: WAIT..IM I THE SHIT HEAD...OR IS HE

SAMPSON SHOOTS AT JOHNNY JOHNNY RUNS AROUND DODGING EACH BULLET...

SAMPSON: BOYS THIS WILL BE FUN...

(SMOOTHIE BAR) LV: ITS NOT A HARD QUESTION TO ANSWER...HOW ABOUT I-

NICK WALKS OVER

NICK: HEY LORD VICTORIOUS..

LV LOOKS OVER AT NICK WHO HAS OUT A MACHINE GUN..NICK SHOOTS LV IN THE CHEST 14 TIMES...BLOOD GETS ON VICKIES FACE...LV FALLS TO THE GROUND DEAD...VICKIE LOOKS BACK AT NICK AND SMILES...

VICKIE: WOW...THAT WAS...UMMMM

NICK JUMPS OVER THE BAR AND LOOKS THREW LVS POCKETS...HE PULLS OUT A SET OF KEYS...

NICK: FINALLY.. I DONT HAFT TO WORK HERE ANYMORE

VICKIE: WHYS THAT?

NICK: I HAVE THE KEYS TO HIS FORTRESS...HE...INVINTES THE MOST BADASS GADGETS OF ALL TIME...AND NOW..I HAVE THEM...

VICKIE: WOW..THATS DEFINETLY GOING TO BE A STEP UP FROM RUNNING A SMOOTHE BAR..

NICK: INDEED...

VICKIE: DO YOU NEED...MAYBE A SIDE KICK...SOMEONE

VICKE WALKS OVER AND HOLDS NICKS HAND...

VICKIE: BY YOUR SIDE

NICK: SURE...JUST DONT GET IN MY WAY...

VICKIE KISSES NICK ON THE CHEEK..

(BACK TO VJ AND ALEJANDRO) THE SONG ONCE MORE ROUND THE SUN BY MASTODON STARTS PLAYING... UVU POPS HIS KNUCKLES.. VJ CHARGES AT UVU AND SWINGS AT HIM..UVU CATCHES VJS FIST AND PUNCHES VJ IN THE RIBS, VJ FALLS TO THE GROUND..ALEJANDRO CHARGES AT UVU..UVU ROUNDHOUSE KICKS HIM IN THE FACE KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND...(TREE HOUSE) HEAVY CLIMBS INSIDE THE TREE HOUSE..HE LOOKS CHRIS WHOS IN ON THE GROUND..  
CHRIS OPENS HIS EYES AND KICKS HEAVY IN THE DICK..HEAVY STUMBLES BACK..CHRIS JUMPS UP..HEAVY PULLS OUT A GUN..CHRIS PULLS A KNIFE FROM HIS SHOE... (GREEK BUILDING) CAP AND JOHNNY ARE DODGING SAMPSONS BULLETS... SAMPSON RUNS OUT OF BULLETS...SAMPSON DROPS HIS GUN..HE PULLS A MACHETE OUT FROM HIS SIDE SHEATH ON HIS LEG...(GARDEN) UVU PICKS UP ALEJANDRO BY THE BACK OF HIS SHIRT...HE PUNCHES ALEJANDRO IN THE FACE...VJ GRABS UVU FROM THE BACK..UVU LOOKS BACK AT VJ AND ELBOWS VJ IN THE HEAD KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND ...UVU LOOKS BACK AND ALEJANDRO PUNCHES UVU IN THE FACE...UVU HEADBUTTS ALEJANDRO IN THE FACE BREAKING HIS NOSE..VJ KICKS UVU IN THE BACK OF THE LEG FROM THE FROM THE GROUND..UVU FALLS TO ONE KNEE..HE LETS GO OF ALEJANDRO...UVU GETS UP AND SWINGS AT VJ, VJ JUMPS BACK DODGING THE PUNCH HE JUMPS FORWARD AND DROP KICKS UVU IN THE CHEST..UVU STUMBLES BACK INTO ALEJANDRO..ALEJANDRO CATCHES HIM AND PUTS HIM IN A SLEEP HOLD...UVU ELBOWS ALEJANDRO IN THE RIBS AND ALEJANDRO LETS GO.. UVU WALKS FORWARD VJ RUNS OVER DROP KICKS UVU IN THE CHEST KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND...VJ FALLS ON TOP OF HIM..VJ PUNCHES UVU IN THE FACE...  
UVU HITS VJ REALLY HARD WITH A ELBOW UPSIDE THE HEAD KNOCKING VJ OUT..UVU TRIES TO PUSH VJ OFF BUT HE CANT..ALEJANDRO WALKS OVER TO UVU...UVU LOOKS AT ALEJANDRO...ALEJANDRO LOOKS DOWN AND HIT BOOTS.. (TREE HOUSE)CHRIS GETS UP.. HEAVY STARTS SHOOTING AT CHRIS..CHRIS CHARGES AT HEAVY GETTING SHOT IN THE RIGHT SHOULDER LEFT LEG AND HIP.. CHRIS GETS TO HEAVY AND JAMS HIS KNIFE INTO HEAVYS THROAT..BLOOD SPEWS OUT...HEAVY DROPS HIS GUN..CHRIS SPINS AROUND AND PUNCHES HEAVY OUT THE TREE HOUSE, HE LANDS DOWN DEAD...(GREEK BUILDING)  
SAMPSON SWINGS HIS MACHETE AT JOHNNY...JOHNNY DODGES EACH ATTACK...CAP RUNS OVER AT SAMPSON AND SAMPSON QUICKLY SPINS AROUND CUTTING CAP ON THE SIDE OF HIS CHEST...JOHNNY JAMS A SWITCH BLADE THREW THE BACK OF SAMPSONS SHOULDER...SAMPSON SPINS AROUND AND JAMS THE MACHETE THREW JOHNNYS CHEST..(SONG STOPS) BLOOD SPEWS OUT AS THE MACHETE IS STICKING OUT HIS OTHER SIDE...

JOHNNY VEST: YOU ARE ELIMINATED..TEAM COOL KIDS WITH ASTHMA WINS

JOHNNY: YOU DID IT CAPTAIN COOL...YOU WIN...AND SO DID I

JOHNNY HOLDS UP A GERNADE PIN

SAMPSON LOOKS DOWN AT A GERNADE STRAPPED TO HIS SIDE...THE PIN IS MISSING

SAMPSON: OHH FUC-

SAMPSON AND JOHNNY EXPLODE...BLOOD AND DIRT FLY UP IN THE AIR...CAP GETS KNOCKED BACK FROM THE EXPLOSION

(TIME ELASP) CAP ALEJANDRO VJ AND CHRIS ALL EXIT THE PAINTBALL FIELD...THERE ALL BLOODY AND BRUISED...THEY ALL TAKE OFF THERE PAINT BALL GEAR AND THROW IT ON THE GROUND...

VJ: LETS GO HOME..

THEY ALL LOOK TIRED...ALEJANDROS BOOTS ARE BLOODY AND ALEJANDRO IS VERY PALE... (IN THE PAINT BALL FIELD NEXT TO THE TREE) HEAVYS BODY IS LIENG ON THE GROUND DEAD AND BLOODIED UP NEXT TO THE TREE... (NEXT TO THE GIANT BUILDING) SAMPSONS BODY IS IN PIECES AND BURNT UP... (IN THE FLOWER FIELD) UVU IS DEAD WITH HIS HEAD CAVED IN...(BACK TO CKWA)

CAP: ILL GO GET VICKIE...

CAP GOES INSIDE THE SMOOTHIE BAR...HE SEES LVS DEAD BODY..

CAP: OHHH FUCKK...

CAP SEES A NOTE AND A KEY...CAP WALKS OVER TO THE NOTE..IT READS.. DEAR CAPTAIN COOL, I THINK THE WORLD OF YOU..I REALLY DO...YOUR THE NICEST GUY IVE EVER MEET..BUT..I THINK ITS TIME I LEFT...ILL NEVER FORGET YOU..MY HERO.. P.S HERES THE KEY TO THE ANKLE TRACKING DEVICE..

CAP PUTS THE NOTE AND KEY IN HIS POCKET...HE TURNS AROUND AND MIKE IS THERE...MIKE SMACKS CAP IN THE FACE WITH A CROWBAR KNOCKING HIM OUT...

MIKE: HAVING FUN YET?

(TIME ELASP) CAP WAKES UP GASPING..STRAPPED IN A CHAIR IN A DARK BASEMENT..THE SONG MONDAY MONDAY BY THE MAMAS AND THE PAPAS START PLAYING..CAP LOOKS AROUND..HIS SHOULDER IS BANDAGED UP..HE TRIES TO GET FREE...  
END


	3. Chapter 3- I DREAM OF GENIE

EPISODE 3 - I DREAM OF GENIE

THE THREE OF THEM WAKE UP IN THE INN...THEY GET OUT OF BED

BOOB: GOOD MORNING...

OMERTA: LETS CHECK OUT THE BAR...

(TIME ELASP) THE THREE OF THEM WALK IN TO THE TAVERN..THEY GO UP TO THE BAR KEEP..

OMERTA: I WANT SOME MICHELOB ULTRA

BAR KEEP: I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT IS...

OMERTA: HOW ABOUT SOME OF THE PUMPKIN SPICE BEER

BAR KEEP: I GOT RUM...RUM..AND MORE RUM

OMERTA: YOUR BAR SUCKS

BAR KEEP MOTIONS SOMEONE OVER..A 7FT TALL BALD BLACK MAN WALKS OVER...

MAN: I NEED TO ASK THE 3 OF YOU TO LEAVE

THELIAN: GOOD JOB, YOU GOT US KICKED OUT OF A BAR IN 30 SECONDS

OMERTA: WAIT ARE YOU ASKING ME? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IF I SAY NO I CAN STAY

GUY: I AINT ASKING YOU SHIT! NOW LEAVE

A OLD MAN WALKS IN BETWEEN THEM..

OLD MAN: WAIT WAIT WAIT... I THINK THE 3 OF YOU ARE ROWDY..AND I HAVE A JOB FOR ROWDY MEN..

THELIAN: GO ON...

OLD MAN: THERES A CAVE...FILLED WITH TREASURES...THERES A SPECFIC LAMP IM AFTER IN THIS CAVE...

BOOB: HOW MUCH

OLD MAN: NOTHING..THE PLACE IS FILLED WITH WONDERS BEYOND YOUR DREAMS..THE TREASURES WILL PAY FOR THEM SELF..

OMERTA: THEN WHY DONT WE GO ON OUR OWN AND NOT HELP YOU

OLD MAN: BECAUSE IM THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD WHO KNOWS WHERE TO FIND IT..

THELIAN: LETS HUDDLE UP

THE 3 OF THEM HUDDLE UP IN A CIRCLE

THELIAN: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK

BOOB: I THINK THAT GIRL HAS A NICE ASS

OMERTA: LETS DO IT.. WHY NOT RIGHT..WE COULD SIT HERE WITH GRUMPY NIGGA OR GO TO A CAVE

THE BLACK GUY WALKS OVER

BLACK GUY: MOTHER FUCKA I CAN HEAR YOU..DONT SAY THAT WORD

OMERTA: ITS OKAY IM BLACK

BLACK GUY: NO YOU AINT...

OMERTA: ...SHUT UP..

THE THREE OF THEM BREAK THE HUDDLE..

BOOB: WE'LL TAKE THE CASE

(TIME ELASP) THE 4 OF THEM ARE IN THE WOODS... THEY WALK PAST A SLANTED TREE...THERES A SECRET ENTRANCE TO A CAVE...

THELIAN: OH..WELL ILL BE DAMNED...

THE OLD MAN WALKS FORWARD IN THE CAVE..HE STEPS ON A STONE AND A SPIKE GOES THREW THE SIDE OF HIS NECK..BLOOD GUSHES OUT OF IT..HE FALLS TO HIS KNEES.. THE OLD MAN SCREAMS IN PAIN...

THELIAN: HOW MANY HEALTH POTIONS WE HAVE LEFT

BOOB: ONE

THELIAN: SHIT...OKAY HAND IT TO ME

BOOB TOSSES THELIAN A HEALTH POTION HE GIVES IT TO HIM...THE BLOOD STOPS THELIAN HELPS THE OLD MAN UP...  
THEY WALK FORWARDS IN THE CAVE IT GETS REAL DARK

OMERTA: ETERNAL TORCH

OMERTAS FINGER LIGHTS UP...IT SHINES THREW THE ROOM..THE ROOM IS VERY WELL LIGHT... THEY WALK THREW THE ROOM...THE OLD MAN STEPS ON A BUTTON..ANOTHER SPIKE SHOOTS OUT, THE OLD MAN JUMPS BACK AND THE SPIKE HITS THE WALL

OLD MAN: SHIT!

THEY WALK FORWARDS...THEY GET TO A GOLDEN DOOR...ITS WRITTEN IN A ANCIENT LANGUAGE...  
OLD MAN PUTS ON SOME GLASSES..

MAN: ITS A RIDDLE...

OMERTA: WELL SOLVE IT

MAN: THERE IS A BUILDING..YOU WALK IN IT BLIND..BUT LEAVE IT WITH SIGHT...WHAT IS IT?

BOOB: BLIND?

OMERTA: A EYE CLINIC?

THELIAN: A SCHOOL?

THE MAN MOVES SOME THINGS ON THE WALL AROUND..THE WALL SLIDES OPEN

OLD MAN: IT WAS SCHOOL...

THERE IS A SKELETON ON THE OTHER SIDE..HE HAS A SWORD...OMERTA PUSHES THE OLD MAN HE FALLS IN FRONT OF THE SKELETON,  
THE SKELETON SWINGS DECAPITATING THE OLD MAN

THELIAN: WELL FUCK

THEY FIGHT AND KILL THE SKELETON...THEY TRY AND LOOT THE BODY..

THELIAN: MAYBE IF WE MOVE HIS BONES AROUND...

THEY START REMOVING THE BONES AROUND...NOTHING HAPPENS..

OMERTA: THAT WAS FUN...

THEY WALK FORWARD THREW THE CAVE..THEY SEE A VERY LARGE ROOM...THEY GO INSIDE...ITS A VERY LARGE ROOM AND ON THE OTHER END IS A LAMP...

BOOB: IM SURE EVERYTHING IS LEGIT HERE...

THELIAN MOVES HIS HAND..A BEING DROPS FROM THE CELLING...ITS A ZOMBIE LIKE MONSTER, IT HAS BROWN HAIR AND RED EYES...IT HAS A BATTLE AXE IN EACH HAND..ITS THE GUARDIAN OF THE CAVE...

THELIAN: OH SHIT...

THELIAN LIGHTS HIS ARROWS ON FIRE..THE GUARDIAN RUNS TOWARDS HIM...THELIAN SHOOTS AT IT AND MISSES, THE CAVE CATCHES ON FIRE..

BOOB: CLASSIC THELIAN

THEY FIGHT AND KILL THE GUARDIAN...THEY RUN TOWARDS THE LAMP...THELIAN PICKS IT UP..

THELIAN: THERES NO WRITING ON THE LAMP...

THELIAN RUBS IT, IT STARTS TO SHAKE, THE LAMP FLIES UP IN THE AIR, SMOKE POORS OUT OF THE LAMP, A BLUE HAIRED GENIE WOMAN APPEARS SHE HAS CHAINS AROUND HER WRIST, THE CHAINS GO BACK INSIDE THE LAMP...

GENIE: I AM NEOMA.. THE GENIE OF THE LAMP...YOU EACH GET ONE WISH

OMERTA: THIS IS KIND OF KINKY

BOOB: OHH YEA WISH TIME!

THEY ALL SIT THERE THINKING...THE CAVE IS ENGULFED IN FLAMES...

NEOMA: HOLY SHIT CAN WE DO THIS OUTSIDE!

THELIAN PUSHES NEOMA BACK IN THE LAMP, AND HE GRABS THE LAMP, THE THREE OF THEM RUN AWAY..(TIME ELASP) THE 3 OF THEM RUN OUT THE CAVE...THEY GASP FOR AIR..

THELIAN: OKAY...OKAY HERE WE GO

THELIAN PULLS THE LAMP OUT AND RUBS IT..NEOMA COMES BACK OUT THE LAMP...

NEOMA: OH DAMN..I BEEN IN THAT LAMP FOR OVER 200 CENTRIES

BOOB: DAMN GRANDMA! YOUR OLD

NEOMA: WHAT DO YOU WANT AS YOUR WISH?

BOOB: I WANT A SQUIRREL COMPANION

NEOMA WIGGLES HER FINGERS AROUND

NEOMA: WOOOO

BOOB: DA FUCK

PURPLE ENERGY GLOWS FROM HER FINGERS, A SQUIRREL APPEARS AND RUNS UP TO BOOBS SHOULDER

BOOB: AWESOME!

OMERTA: MY TURN!

OMERTA PULLS OUT HIS REVOLVER

OMERTA: I WANT INFINITE AMMO FOR MY GUN!

NEOMA STARTS WIGGLING HER FINGERS

NEOMA: WOOOOOOO

PURPLE ENERGY STARTS TO GLOW FROM HER FINGERS, HIS REVOLVER CHAMBER TURNS GOLD

OMERTA: HELL YEAH!

NEOMA: OKAY YOUR WISH

THELIAN: ...I WISH FOR YOU TO BE SET FREE...

NEOMA: ..OKAY

THE CHAINS DISAPPEAR..THE LAMP EXPLODES..

NEOMA: OH MAN..I NEVER FELT THIS WEAK...

THELIAN: YOU MUST HAVE LOST MOST OF YOUR POWERS...LETS GO BACK TO THE CITY

(TIME ELASP) THEY ARE BACK IN THE CITY, ITS 1AM...THE BAR IS HAVING A LOUD PARTY, THERES WEIRD SOUNDS COMING FROM THE ALLEY,  
AND THERES A LOUD ARGUMENT COMING FROM AROUND THE CORNER...

BOOB: LOOKS LIKE WERE GOING TO HAVE A BUSY NIGHT..

THELIAN: LETS CHECK OUT THE ALLEY...

THEY GO DOWN THE DARK ALLEY, THEY SEE A ZOMBIE EATING A MANS STOMACHE...IT LOOKS BACK AT THEM...

THELIAN: OH SHIT

BOOB: NOT AGAIN!

OMERTA PULLS OUT HIS GUN..HE SHOOTS THE ZOMBIE IN THE HEAD...IT DIES, THEN HE WALKS OVER AND SHOOTS THE GUY ON THE GROUND..  
3 COPS WALK INTO THE ALLEY...

OMERTA: TINY TINY

OMERTA SHRINKS DOWN, HE JUMPS ON THE SQUIRRELS BACK..

COP: WHATS GOING ON HERE?

THELIAN: THERE WAS A ZOMBIE EATING A GUY

COP: A WHAT?

THELIAN: A ZOMBIE..IT EAT THAT GUY

COP: SURE..OR YOU KILLED THEM...THERES THAT...

BOOB: WE WOULDNT KILL ANYBODY..SCOUTS HONOR...

(FLASH BACK OF BOOB SMASHING IN OLVIERS HEAD, AND OMERTA SHOOTING THE FAMILY IN THERE BACKS...) BOOB SMILES

COP: DO WE LOOK STUPID

NEOMA: HAVE A MILKSHAKE..

NEOMA HANDS ALL 3 COPS A MILKSHAKE

COP: I LOVE MILKSHAKES...THANK YOU..(SIPS ON THE MILKSHAKE) LOOK..I BELIEVE YOU..BUT IF ANYONE ELSE GETS MURDERED IN THIS TOWN..ITS ON YOU GUYS..SO HAVE FUN WITH THAT...

THE COPS WALK OFF..

BOOB: THIS WHOLE TIME YOU HAVE HAD THOSE MILKSHAKES..AND YOU DIDNT OFFER ANY TO ME..

NEOMA: SO IT TURNS OUT I STILL HAVE 2 POWERS..I CAN MAKE MILKSHAKES..AND SHOOT ENERGY BLAST..

BOOB: CAN I HAVE A MILKSHAKE

NEOMA: SURE

SHE HANDS BOOB A MILKSHAKE..HE STARTS DRINKING IT

BOOB: SWEET!

THEY EXIT THE ALLEY..THEY HEAR THE PARTY AND THEY STILL HEAR THE ARGUMENT...

THELIAN: WELL SINCE IN CHARGE OF ALL THINGS IN THIS CITY..WE BETTER CHECK OUT THAT ARGUMENT..

THEY GO AROUND THE CORNOR AND THEY SEE TWO PEOPLE..ONE OF THEM IS A TALL MAN IN A HOODED ROBE..HE HAS A LONG WALKING STICK.  
HES TALKING TO A GIRL WITH SILVER HAIR AND SILVER EYES..THEY STOP TALKING...HE LOOKS OVER AT THEM..

MAN: WHAT DO THE 4 OF YOU WANT

TINY OMERTA: OH SHIT HE SEES ME!

THELIAN: WELL SINCE THIS CITY IS OUR RESPONSIBILITY NOW..I WAS JUST MAKING SURE EVERYTHING WAS OKAY..

MAN: ITS FINE

BOOB: SURE..BECAUSE IF ANYONE ELSE GETS MURDERED..ITS ON US..

MAN: IF THATS TRUE..

HE LOOKS OVER AT THEM..HE HAS A VUDU FACE PAINT..

MAN: THEN YOU BETTER GO TO THAT PARTY..

THELIAN: WHO ARE YOU

YOU HEAR SCREAMS AT THE PARTY

MAN: CALL ME GOD!

THE TWO PEOPLE DISAPPEAR...YOU HEAR LOUD SCREAMS COMING FROM THE PARTY..THEY RUN INSIDE..THERES A LARGE RAID GOING ON,  
BUT ZOMBIES ARE RUNNING AROUND EATING PEOPLE...THE BLACK SECURITY GUARD WALKS OVER TOWARDS THEM AS A ZOMBIE..  
OMERTA PULLS OUT HIS TINY PISTOL AND SHOOTS IT AT HIM..IT BOUNCES OFF HIS HEAD..

THELIAN: YOU IDIOT GROW BIG!

THE BLACK GUY GETS TOWARDS THEM..NEOMA SHOOTS A ENERGY BLAST AT HIM, HE EXPLODES..

THELIAN: OH NICE

OMERTA: FUCK THIS,

THE SQUIRREL RUNS OFF WITH OMERTA ON HIS BACK

BOOB: THATS SUPPOSED TO BE MY COMPANION...DICK

THELIAN: PULLS OUT HIS BOW AND ARROW...

THE 3 COPS WALK OVER TOWARDS THEM..

COP: WELL..WHAT DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES

THELIAN: THIS ISNT OUR FAULT..

COP: WELL THE SHITS I GIVE RIGHT NOW ARE PRETTY FUCKING EMPTEY BECAU-

ZOMBIES KNOCK THEM TO THE GROUND AND START EATING THEM...

THELIAN: LETS LEAVE

THEY EXIT THE BAR, THEY MOVE A BENCH AGAINST THE DOOR..THELIAN LIGHTS HIS ARROW ON FIRE AND SHOOTS IT AT THE BAR..IT CATCHES ON FIRE.. THEY RUN UP ACROSS THE STREET TO THE INN ON THE 2ND FLOOR BALCONY..THEY WATCH AS THE BAR IS ON FIRE

THELIAN: MAN...I THINK WE LOCKED SOME PEOPLE IN THERE...

BOOB: NAH..NAH..ITS FINE

THEY GO IN THERE ROOM...THELIAN PUSHES A BOOKSHELF IN FRONT OF THE DOOR..

THELIAN: WHOS STAYING WATCH

OMERTA IS ON THE SQUIRREL ON TOP OF A DESK

OMERTA: ILL DO IT

THELIAN: YOU'LL PROBABLY GET US KILLED...

OMERTA: NAH BRA...I GOT YOU

THELIAN: FINE BUT DONT FUCK UP...

(TIME ELASP) 7AM, OMERTA AND THE SQUIRREL ARE LOOKING AT THE RUINS OF THE BAR FROM THE WINDOW..HE SEES TEENS RUNNING OMERTA GROWS BIG

OMERTA: WAKE UP,

THE DESK CRUMBLES UNDER OMERTA..THE SQUIRREL RUNS TO BOOB...

BOOB: WHAT!

OMERTA: THERES KIDS..RUNNING..AND SCREAMING

(TIME ELASP) THERE ALL OUTSIDE ON THE BALCONY..THE TEENS LOOK UP AT THEM

THELIAN: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING

TEEN: UHH TAG

THELIAN: OH WELL..FUCK OFF THEN

NEOMA: MAYBE ALL THE ZOMBIES DIED IN THE FIRE..

BOOB: LETS HOPE SO..LETS JUST GO OUT TO EXPLORE

(TIME ELASP) THERE WALKING THREW THE CITY...THEY SEE A BOOKSTORE..THEY GO INSIDE IT..THERES A BLACK MAN AT THE COUNTER..  
THEY GO TO THE BACK

THELIAN: GOT ANY BOOKS ON MAGIC?

MAN: NO

THELIAN: WEAPONS

MAN: NO

THELIAN: POTIONS

MAN: NO

THELIAN: MAPS

MAN: MAN THIS IS A BLACK HISTORY BOOK STORE

OMERTA: WHY WOULD YOU WANT A BUNCH OF BOOKS ABOUT NIGGERS?

MAN: WHAT YOU SAY!? ..OH MY GOD IF I WASNT ON PAROLE RIGHT NOW

BOOB: TYPICAL..

MAN: I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY STORE

NEOMA: WHAT DID I DO?

MAN: ASSOCIATION

THELIAN: FUCK THIS

THELIAN OMERTA AND BOOB WALK OUT..

THELIAN: THAT GUY WAS A ASSHOLE..

THELIAN LOOKS AROUND.

THELIAN: WHERES NEOMA

THELIAN GOES BACK INSIDE

NEOMA: BY ASSOCIATION, MOTHERFUCKER I-

THELIAN: NEOMA

NEOMA: YOUR LUCKY

NEOMA AND THELIAN EXIT THE STORE..THEY WALK AROUND THE CORNER..THERE AT THE COLISEUM...

THELIAN: AWESOME! LETS GO BET ON SOME FIGHTS!

NEOMA: IM GOING TO GO OVER HERE TO THIS COFFEE SHOP AND-

THE GUYS ARE GONE...

NEOMA: OKAY...

(THE GUYS GO INSIDE THE ARENA) THEY GO UP TO THE BETTING AREA..THERES A POSTER ON THE WALL...THE POSTER IS A PICTURE OF TWO GUYS,  
ONE GUY IS A CHUBBY GUY WITH SPIKED GLOVES AND SPIKY HAIR, THE NAME ORION IS UNDER HIS NAME..THE OTHER GUY IS A BUFF MEXICAN WRESTLER WITH A LUCHADOR MASK OVER HIS FACE, THERE IS NO EYE HOLES, THE NAME IS EL SOMBRERO MAN..

OMERTA: 50 GOLD ON SOMBRERO MAN

THELIAN: OKAY 50 ON ORION

(TIME ELASP) THE CREW ARE UP IN THE STANDS..THEY SIT DOWN..DOWN AT THE COLISEUM FLOOR A GATE OPENS...ORION WALKS OUT...

ORION: I AM..THE PRIZE FIGHTER, THE ULTIMATE SURVIVOR..ORION!

THE CROWD CHEERS...THE GATE OPENS..EL SOMBRERO MAN WALKS OUT...GATE CLOSES (AT THE CAFE) NEOMA IS DRINKING COFFEE AT A CAFE..(COLISEUM) ORION RUNS AT SOMBRERO MAN..EL SOMBRERO MAN DASHES AROUND ORION, SOMBRERO MAN GRABS ORION AND GERMAN SUPLEXS HIM..ORION GETS BACK UP...EL SOMRERO MAN RUNS PAST HIM AND CLOSE LINES HIM..ORION FALLS TO THE GROUND UNCONTIOUS...THE CROWD CHEERS...EL SOMBRERO MAN LIFTS UP HIS HANDS...  
(TIME ELASP) THEY GO BACK TO THE BOOTH..THE MAN HANDS OMERTA 100 GOLD...

MAN: BET ON THE NEXT FIGHT

THERES A POSTER OF TWO FIGHTERS.. ONE IS A KNIGHT WITH BLUE ARMOR..HES MYSTERY KNIGHT THE OTHER IS A GIANT WITH THE NAME JORDAN VILE..ORMERTA: 50 ON MYSTERY KNIGHT

THELIAN: 50 ON MYSTERY KNIGHT

(TIME ELASP) THERE BACK IN THE STANDS...THE GATE OPENS AND MYSTERY KNIGHT WALKS OUT.. THEN THE GATE OPENS..AND JORDAN VILE WALKS OUT..HES 15 FEET TALL AND MUSCULAR...HE ROARS...(AT CAFE) NEOMA IS READING A BOOK.. SHE TURNS THE PAGE..  
JORDAN RUNS AT THE KNIGHT..THE KNIGHT PULLS OUT A SWORD..HE SLASHES AT JORDAN AND CUTS HIM IN HALF..BLOOD GUSHES OUT..AND HE FALLS TO THE GROUND...JORDAN STARTS TO SHAKE...MYSTERY KNIGHT PUTS HIS SWORD AWAY... (TIME ELASP) THE MAN GIVES BOTH OF THEM 100 GOLD...  
(TIME ELASP) THEY EXIT THE COLISEUM...THEY GO ACROSS THE STREET TO THE CAFE

THELIAN: COME ON

NEOMA LEAVES THE CAFE...THEY SEE A ANTIQUE SHOP

NEOMA: LETS GO THERE

(TIME ELASP) THEY GO TO THE ANTIQUE SHOP...THERE A OLD MAN AT THE SHOP...

THELIAN: HEY... YOU GOT ANYTHING COOL..

MAN: YEAH MAN..GOT LOTS OF GOOD STUFF..I GOT THESE CRYSTALS..THAT WILL TAKE YOU TO ANOTHER DIMENSION

THELIAN: WHY WOULD I WANT THAT?

MAN: TO TRAVEL AND ADVENTURE TO-

THERES A NOISE IN THE BACK ROOM..

OMERTA: TINY TINY

OMERTA JUMPS ON THE SQUIRRELS BACK...THE SQUIRREL RUNS TO THE BACK ROOM..THE WITCH DOCTOR IS IN THERE..HE LOOKS OVER AT OMERTA..

OMERTA: OHHH NO!

THEY RUN OUT THE ROOM.. THEY GO BACK AROUND THE COUNTER...OMERTA TURNS BACK TO NORMAL SIZE..THE SHOP KEEPS HAS A HEAR ATTACK..HE FALLS TO THE GROUND..

NEOMA: GRAB THE CRYSTALS..

THELIAN GOES BEHIND THE COUNTER AND PICKS UP THE CRYSTALS..THE WITCH DOCTOR WALKS OUT THE ROOM

THELIAN: FUCK RUN!

THE WITCH DOCTOR POKES HIS STICK AT THE SHOP KEEP..THE SHOP KEEP WAKES UP AS A ZOMBIE...THEY ALL RUN OUT THE STORE...  
THEY RUN AWAY... THE WITCH DOCTOR EXITS THE STORE..HE IS FLOATING...

THELIAN: MAYBE HE IS NOT A BAD GUY

OMERTA: NAH HE JUST LIKES MAKING ZOMBIES AS A HOBBY

NEOMA: MAYBE WE SHOULD SEE WHAT HE WANTS...

THEY STOP..THE WITCH DOCTOR IS THERE...

WITCH DOCTOR: WELCOME TO A NEW DIMENSION

THE WITCH DOCTOR POKES THE CRYSTAL WITH HIS STAFF..THEY GET SUCKED UP IN A BLACK VORTEX...THEY ARE NOW IN A LARGE AREA THE GROUND IS PINK,THERES A LONG PATHWAY..THERE SURRONDED BY THE STARS AND SPACE...

THELIAN: WHERE DID THE WITCH DOCTOR GO?

NEOMA: I BET HES DOWN THAT PATH..

(TIME ELASP) THEY ARE WALKING DOWN THE PATH..THEY GET TO A LARGE TEMPLE...THEY GO INSIDE...YOU HEAR THE WITCH DOCTOR LAUGH...

THELIAN: OH RIGHT...

THERE IS 12 DIFFERENT PATHS TO GO FROM...

THELIAN: WHICH PATH

NEOMA: LETS GO DOWN THE MIDDLE PATH SIX

BOOB: AS GOOD AS ANY

THEY WALK THREW PATH SIX...THEY GO DOWN THE PATH UNTIL THEY GET TO A DOOR..

THELIAN: ALRIGHT BOOB..YOU GO FIRST...

BOOB OPENS THE DOOR..THEY GO THREW..THERE IN OMERA...EVERYTHING IS IN BLACK AND WHITE

BOOB: I KNOW THIS PLACE...

THELIAN: LETS CHECK OUT THE BAR

BOOB: NO..I REMEMBER THAT BAR..IT SUCKED! (FLASH BACK OF SIQAWA PUSHING HIM INTO THE BAR, THEN SEEING ALL THE ZOMBIES)

THELIAN WALKS OVER AND PEAKS HIS HEAD IN..ITS EMPTY

THELIAN: ITS EMPTY..

BOOB: OH..THEN LETS SAMPLE US SOME BEER..

THEY GO IN THE BAR.. BOOB JUMPS OVER THE COUNTER AND GRABS A BOTTLE OF RUM...HE OPENS IT AND STARTS TO DRINK IT..

NEOMA: LETS GET OUT OF HERE..

THEY EXIT THE BAR...MORTON IS THERE, HIS EYES ARE BLANK..HE STARTS SHAKING HIS HEAD...MORTON STARTS SPEAKING IN DEMON THEY KILL HIM..12 ZOMBIES START WALKING TOWARDS THEM..OMERTA SHOOTS TWO OF THEM IN THE HEAD, NEOMA SHOOTS TWO OF THEM WITH ENERGY BLAST KILLING THEM, THELIAN SHOOTS ONE IN THE HEAD WITH AN ARROW..THEY RUN AWAY..THEY RUN OVER TO A TREE...  
OMERTA SHOOTS TWO MORE, NEOMA SHOOTS ONE KILLING THEM..THELIAN SHOOTS AT ANOTHER ONE AND HITS THE GROUND..

BOOB: AND WERE RUNNING

THEY RUN AWAY.. THEY STOP..OMERTA KILLS THREE OF THEM..AND THELIAN SHOOTS THE LAST ONE IN THE HEAD... THEY WALK FORWARD AND THE GROUND STARTS TO SHAKE, FIVE MORVINS POP OUT OF THE GROUND, THEY GET STUCK HALFWAY OUT OF THE GROUND

THELIAN: FUCK THAT

THEY SEE A DOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE.. THEY OPEN IT AND RUN INSIDE..THERER BACK IN THE FRONT OF THE TEMPLE...PATH SIX IS GONE

NEOMA: LETS TRY PATH ONE THEY RUN DOWN THE PATH ONE AND THEY GET TO A DOOR..THEY GO INSIDE...THERE INSIDE THE COLISEUM...

THELIAN: OH MAN..I WONDER WHO

ORION JUMPS DOWN..HIS EYES ARE BLANK..HE ROARS...THEY KILL HIM..A DOOR APPEARS..THEY GO INSIDE..THERE BACK IN THE TEMPLE...  
PATH ONE IS GONE...THEY LOOK AROUND..

BOOB: LETS TRY PATH 12

THEY RUN DOWN PATH 12, WHICH LEADS TO A DOOR..THEY GO IN THE DOOR..THERE IN A SWAMP AREA..THERES SPEARS IN THE GROUND...  
THE TOP OF THE SPEARS HAVE ELIZABETHS HEAD ON ALL OF THEM...

BOOB: HEY HEY..OMERTA SLEPT WITH THAT MAN...

OMERTA: IT WAS JUST A BLOW JOB

THEY WALK DOWN THE BRIDGE...THEY GET TO A LARGE PLATFORM..SOMETHING IN THE SWAMP WATER STARTS TO CIRCLE THEM..THE FAFA FISH JUMPS UP IN THE AIR AND SPITS OUT A FISHERMAN..HE LANDS DOWN..HE HAS BLANK EYES...THEY KILL HIM..A DOOR APPEARS, IT HAS A MOON AND STARS ON THE DOOR..THEY GO THREW THE DOOR...THERE IN A THRONE ROOM, THE WITCH DOCTOR IS THERE..

WITCH DOCTOR: WHAT..BUT HOW..YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO THREW ALL THE DOORS...

THELIAN: WELL..WE JUST WENT TO 12

WITCH DOCTOR: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THEM IN ORDER

THELIAN: SORRY CHIEF SEEMS THERE IS A HOLE IN YOUR PLAN..

THE WITCH DOCTOR SLAMS HIS STAFF DOWN..THEY REAPPEAR ON A PLATFORM...THE PLATFORM IS 50 FEET ABOVE THE GROUND..THERES LOUD NOISES FROM THE GROUND..THELIAN LOOKS DOWN THERES HUNDREDS OF ZOMBIES ON THE GROUND...

THELIAN: HOLY FUCK

THE WITCH DOCTOR STARTS TO LAUGH..HE HAS A GREEN MEDALLION AROUND HIS NECK... THEY FIGHT HIM AND HE KEEPS HEALING HIMSELF..  
OMERTA SHOOTS THE MEDALLION..IT EXPLODES..THEY PUSH HIM OFF THE PLATFORM..HE FALLS OFF AND GETS EATEN BY ZOMBIES...THEY DISAPEAR AND REAPEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET...ITS DARK OUT...

NEOMA: LETS GO BACK TO THE INN...

(TIME ELASP) THEY GO BACK TO THE BALCONY OF THE INN..THE DOOR IS WIDE OPEN...THEY GO INSIDE...THERE IS A 300 POUND NAKED CLOWN WITH A MECHETE SITTING ON THE BED..HES NEXT TO A DECAPITATED MAN...THERES BLOOD ALL OVER THE WALL...

CLOWN: HELLO..IVE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU..

THELIAN: OF COURSE YOU HAVE WHY..

CLOWN: FOR FUN..I SAW YOU IN THE WOODS...WHEN YOU SAW THAT DEAD BODY..YOU SKIPPED BY MY TOWN..I WANTED YOU TO KNOW WHY

THELIAN: YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING PSYCHO

CLOWN: WERE THE CIRCUS OF FREAKS MAN...HAHAHA THIS IS YOUR TICKET TO THE SHOW!

BOOB: WHERE YOUR PANTS

CLOWN GETS UP..

CLOWN: TONIGHT..ILLL BE DINING ON YOUR-

OMERTA SHOOTS HIM IN THE FACE...HE LOOKS BACK, HE SLASHES A LAMP CATCHING THE ROOM ON FIRE...THEY KILL THE CLOWN..THEY EXIT THE INN AND THE INN BURNS UP...

NEOMA: LETS GO TO ANOTHER INN...

(TIME ELASP) THEY GO IN ANOTHER INN

THELIAN: WE NEED A ROOM WITH FOUR BEDS

CLERK: 10 GOLD PLEASE

OMERTA: HOW ABOUT TWO GOLD

CLERK: YEAH OKAY

(TIME ELASP) THEY GO UP A FLIGHT OF STAIRS...THEY BUMP INTO BIDOFF...HES WEARING WORLD GOVERNMENT VEST

BIDOFF: OHH WELL..LOOK WHO IT IS..YOU GUYS..DID YOU HEAR..IM A GENERAL IN THE WORLD MILITARY...AND I KNOW YOU GOT OFF EASY THAT DAY IN RED TOWN...BUT NOT ANYMORE...IF I SEE YOU..TRY ANYTHING..ILL HANG YOUR ASS

OMERTA: OUR ASSSSS...

BIDOFF: SEE I KNEW IT..YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH THAT ASSHOLE..I KNEW IT..I SEE YOU BRAKE ANY LAWS ILL HANG YOU

NEOMA: EVEN ME

BIDOFF: YES

NEOMA: WHAT DID I DO

BIDOFF: ASSOCIATION

BIDOFF WALKS OFF...THEY GO INSIDE THERE ROOM...THEY MOVE THE BOOKSHELF IN FRONT OF THE DOOR...  
THEY ALL FLOP DOWN ON A BED...(TIME ELASP) THERES A LOUD KNOCK ON THE DOOR...OMERTA JUMPS UP AND GROWS SMALL...  
THELIAN MOVES THE BOOK SHELF..HE OPENS THE DOOR... BIDOFF AND FIVE SOLDIERS ARE THERE..

BIDOFF: YOUR UNDER ARREST

THELIAN: FOR WHAT! ALL WE HAVE BEEN DOING IS SLEEPING

BIDOFF: YOU BEEN SLEEPING FOR 36 HOURS HUH...YOU DIDNT PAY YESTERDAYS RENT..

THELIAN: YOU WANT TO KILL FOUR PEOPLE OVER TWO GOLD..WE CAN PAY IT..

BIDOFF: ITS A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT..

THELIAN: LOOK..THERES NO NEED FOR THIS

BOOB SLAMS THE DOOR..

BOOB: OUT THE WINDOW..

THEY ALL JUMP OUT THE WINDOW, THEY RUN OUT TO THE SHORE, THE FISHER MAN WITH THE BOAT IS THERE...

THELIAN: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE...

FISHERMAN: SOME CLOWN FORCED ME TO TAKE HIM HERE...

THELIAN: CAN YOU TAKE US BACK

FISHERMAN: YEAH ALRIGHT...

(TIME ELASP) THERE ON THE BOAT, HALFWAY BACK..THE BOAT STARTS TO SHAKE

THELIAN: UH OH! WHATS THAT!

FISHERMAN: OH IT DOES THAT FROM TIME TO TIME..

(TIME ELASP) THEY ARIVE AT THE SHORE OF FISHERMAN VILLIAGE...THEY ALL JUMP OFF THE BOAT..THEY WALK UP TO THE TOP OF THE HILL TO THE CITY.. THERES PEOPLE WALKING THE STREETS, ALL LOOKING THE SAME.. THE MAYOR IS THERE AND HE SEES THEM...

MAYOR: AHH FUCK THERE BACK! THERE BACK!

PEOPLE START RUNNING OVER

CROWD: BOOB! THELIAN! OMERTA!

MAYOR: HEY HEY! DO YOU THREE WANT TO BE MAYOR

THELIAN: MAYOR...ALL OF US

MAYOR: SURE

MAYOR THROWS HIS TOP HAT ON OMERTA...

OMERTA: YAY!

NEOMA: WOW YOU GUYS ARE REALLY POPULAR HERE...

OMERTA: YEAH WERE THE SHIT!

A SKINNY FISHERMAN IN A SUIT WALKS UP TO THEM...

SF: HEY IM YOUR GUYS ASSISTANT

OMERTA: WHATS THE TOWNS BUDGET

ASSISTANT: EIGHT THOUSAND A MONTH..BUT FOUR OF THAT EIGHT GOES TO THE CIRCUS OF FREAKS...

THELIAN: FUCK THAT!

ASSISTANT: NO..THE'LL KILL US ALL IF WE DONT PAY!

BOOB: THE FUCKS I GIVE ABOUT SOME CLOWNS...

ASSISTANT: THERE MAD!

NEOMA: WE KILLED ONE..A NAKED ONE

ASSISTANT: THERES LOTS OF THEM..I BEG OF YOU..PAY THEM

THELIAN: NO...INSTEAD WE'LL BUILD A ARMY...AND KILL THE CLOWNS..

ASSISTANT: HUFF..OH IM GOING TO DIE..

BOOB: YOU'LL BE FINE BOB

ASSISTANT: MY NAME IS LYOD

(A WEEK LATER) THERES A WALL AROUND THE CITY..THERES TWO FISHERMAN UP ON A WATCH TOWER WITH GUNS...A ICE CREAM TRUCK PULLS UP...

FISHER MAN: OHHH FUCK...MR MAYORS...CLOWNS...

A CLOWN GETS OUT OF THE ICE CREAM TRUCK...THELIAN BOOB AND OMERTA EXIT A GATE...

OMERTA: HEY THERE

CLOWN: WHERES MY MONEY

THELIAN: WERE NOT PAYING YOU

CLOWN: OH REALLY...AND WHO ARE YOU

THELIAN: WERE THE MAYOR...

CLOWN: ALL OF YOU?

OMERTA: YEAH...NIGGA

CLOWN: I NEED MY MONEY

OMERTA: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF WE DONT?

CLOWN: I'LL KILL EVERYONE IN YOUR TOWN...

OMERTA: OHH IM SO SCARED

THE CLOWN GRABS A SAWED OFF SHOT GUN FROM HIS TRUCK AND SHOOTS HIM IN THE SHOULDER...OMERTA PULLS OUT HIS PISTOL AND SHOOTS THE CLOWN IN THE HEAD...BLOOD POORS OUT HIS SHOULDER...

OMERTA: FUCK THAT HURT!

THELIAN GRABS THE SHOT GUN...

NEOMA: WE GOT A ICE CREAM TRUCK...

(TIME ELASP) THE ICE CREAM TRUCK IS NOW IN THE CITY, THEY LOOK INSIDE, THERES BLOOD AND DEAD BODIES ALL AROUND

NEOMA: OH GROSS

OMERTA: WE NEED TO PIMP THIS ICE CREAM TRUCK OUT..

A FISHERMAN WEARING A WIFE BEATER, SAGGY JEANS AND HAS CORN ROWS WALKS OVER AND THE SONG EVIL BOY-FUCK YOU IN THE FACE BY DIE ANTWOORD STARTS PLAYING, THE FISHERMAN SMILES HES GOT A GOLDEN GRILL THAT SAYS BASS LOVER

FISHERMAN THUG: YO YO YO IM YA BOY Z MAN HERE TO PIMP OUT YO RIDE..NOW LETS CHECK IT OUT

HES STEPS INSIDE THE TRUCK

Z MAN: YO MAN IT SMELLS LIKE GRANDMA TWAT IN HERE..YO BUT WE GONA CHANGE THAT

Z MAN LOOKS AT THE MELTED ICE CREAM

Z MAN: THE ICE CREAMS MELTED..ICE CREAM TRUCK..YO YOU HAD ONE JOB!

Z MAN STEPS OFF THE TRUCK...

Z MAN: GIVE ME A WEEK IGHT DOG..(SONG STOPS)

( A WEEK LATER) NEOMA IS OUTSIDE SITTING IN A CHAIR READING A BOOK..(SONG STARTS BACK UP) THE ICE CREAM TRUCK DRIVES TOWARDS THEM..OMERTA BOOB AND THELAIN WALKS OVER...THE ICE CREAM TRUCK IS SHINY AND NICE, THERES NOW A GIANT ROTATING SQUIRREL ON TOP OF THE TRUCK...THE TRUCK STOPS..Z MAN JUMPS OFF THE TRUCK

Z MAN: YO HERES YOUR RIDE BACK

OMERTA: MAN..THATS NICE...

BOOB LOOKS AT THE SQURREL ON HIS SHOULDER..HE POINTS UP TO THE SQUIRREL ON THE TRUCK THEY GET INSIDE THE ICE CREAM TRUCK...THE ICE CREAM IS FILLED UP TO THE TOP IN BUCKETS AND ITS ALL FROZEN

Z MAN: FIRST THING WE DID WAS FIX YOUR REFRIGERATION MAN.. WHATS A ICE CREAM TRUCK WITH OUT WORKING ICE CREAM,

THEY LOOK OVER THERES A OVEN AND SUPPLIES

Z MAN: YO WE ALSO ADDED A PLACE TO MAKE NICE TREATS FOR YOUR PARTY MAN.. TAKE EM TO BATTLE WITH YA..

OMERTA: IS THERE ANY COOL STEREO SYSTEMS (SONG STOPS)

Z MAN GETS IN OMERTAS FACE

Z MAN: NAH BITCH..WHAT YOU NEED A GOD DAMN STERO SYSTEM FOR DOG..I MEAN FUCK YOU I DO THIS SHIT FOR FREE AND YOU GONA ASK ME STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT..I MEAN COME ON DOG..WE GOIN TO FUCKIN WAR AND YOU WANT TO BLARE A GOD DAMN STERO MAN FUCK YOU

OMERTA: ... COULD OF..COULD OF SAID NO

Z MAN: NAH NIGGA...ANYWAYS ALSO GOT A BUTTON UP HERE..

Z MAN GOES TO THE DRIVERS SEAT OF THE TRUCK AND PRESSES A RED BUTTON..TWO MACHINE GUNS POP OUT OF THE SIDE OF THE TRUCK..

Z MAN: YEAH MOWING DOWN NIGGAS, KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

THEY EXIT THE TRUCK

Z MAN: ALSO GOT YO SQUIRREL AS THE TRUCK MASCOT

BOOB: I NAMED HIM CHIP

Z MAN: IGHT DOG CHIP IS YO TRUCK MASCOT

Z MAN THROWS NEOMA THE KEYS...

Z MAN: PEACE OUT

(A MONTH LATER) OMERTA BOOB THELIAN AND NEOMA ARE WALKING THREW THE STREET, THE FISHERMAN ARE ALL DRESSED AS SOLDIERS..

OMERTA: NICE LOOKING BOYS...LOOK LIKE SOME REAL KILLERS!

ONE OF THE GUARDS ON THE WATCHTOWER LOOKS OVER AT THEM

GAURD: OHH MAYORS!

OMERTA THELIAN AND BOOB: YES?

GAURD: WE GOT CLOWNS

BOOB: HOW MANY?

GAURD: A GOD DAMN ARMY

ON THE OTHER SIDE IS A LARGE CLOWN ARMY, THERES CATAPULTS WITH PIES IN THEM, WITH BOMBS INSIDE THE PIES...IN THE FRONT OF THE ARMY IS A 7FT TALL BLACK CLOWN, WITH BLUE PANTS AND VEST AND A VERY TINY HAT..HE HAS VERY LARGE HANDS, HES MOMBO THE FOUR OF THEM CLIMB ON TOP OF THE WALL TOWER...

THELIAN: HUH...SHIT

OMERTA: CHECK THIS OUT..I LEARNED SOME NEW TRICKS...TELEKINESIS

OMERTA WAVES HIS HANDS, ALL THE BOMBS GOES OFF AND A HUGE EXPLOSIONS GO OFF...

BOOB: OHHHHHHHH SHIT THATS COOL

MOMBO: OKAY THEN...

MOMBO JUMPS UP ON THE TOWER...THELIAN BOOB OMERTA AND NEOMA JUMP OFF THE TOWER MOMBO SLAMS HIS HANDS DOWN AND THE TOWER AND WALL COLLAPSES...  
MOMBO PICKS UP THE GUARDS OF THE WATCHTOWER BY THE NECKS AND SNAP THEM...

MOMBO: OH YEAH...

OMERTA: YOU SEEMED PISSED..YOU PISSED?

MOMBO: A LITTLE BIT..YOU JUST KILLED A LARGE NUMBER OF MY MEN...

BOOB: TO BE FAIR..ONE OF YOUR MEN KILLED THE TOWN WHORE

OMERTA: YOU KILLED OUR ICE CREAM TRUCK DRIVER..AND TOOK THE ICE CREAM TRUCK

BOOB: NUH UH

MOMBO: REALLY..

MOMBO POINTS OVER TO THE DEAD BODY OF THE ICE CREAM TRUCK DRIVER

MOMBO: DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO BURRY HIM..AND BITCH WHATS THAT

MOMBO POINTS AT THE ICE CREAM TRUCK IN THE BACK GROUND..THEY ALL LOOK BACK AT IT...

BOOB: NO..THATS A..DIFFERENT ICE CREAM TRUCK...

GAURD RUNS OVER TO THE MAYORS

GAURD: WE GOT TROUBLE

BOOB LOOKS OVER AT HIM

BOOB: NO! YOU DONT SAY

GAURD: NOT THE CLOWNS...THEM!

THE GAURD POINTS AT THE LAKE, THERES A WORLD MILITARY SHIP DOCKING AT THE CITY

THELIAN: OHHH WERE FUCKED

BIDOFF AND ARMY OF SOLDIERS WALK TOWARDS THEM

BIDOFF: THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE THE WORLD MILITARY..THINK YOU CAN BAIL OUT ON A TWO GOLD STAY AT A INN..THEN LEAVE WHILE ITS UNDER

INVESTIGATION... NO..YOUR ALL GETTING HANGED FOR THIS...

BIDOFF LOOKS OVER AT THE FISHERMAN ARMY, THEN THE CLOWN ARMY...

OMERTA: THESE CLOWNS..CAME HERE...TO TELL YOU..HE THINKS YOUR A BITCH..

BIDOFF: YOU THINK IM STUPID..I KNOW WHO THEY ARE..AND AS OF KNOW THERE NO CONCERN OF MINE

MOMBO: WE BETTER BE..THE CIRCUS OF FREAKS WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY..

BIDOFF: HAHA A BUNCH OF FUCKING CLOWNS...YOUR OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MIND

MOMBO: FUCK YOU SNAKE..AND FUCK YOU FISHERMAN CITY..EVERYONE..SHOW THEM WHAT CLOWNING AROUNDS..ALL ABOUT

THE CLOWNS CHARGE FORWARDS..THE WORLD MILITARY CLOWNS AND FISHERMAN ALL START FIGHTING EACH OTHER.. NEOMA TURNS INVISIBLE...OMERTA STARTS BACKING OUT OF THE CITY, BIDOFF TACKLES HIM TO THE GROUND...BIDOFF STARTS PUNCHING OMERTA IN THE FACE

BIDOFF: I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS WITH THAT FAT SLOB SIQAWA..

OMERTA PULLS OUT HIS PISTOL AND SHOOTS AT BIDOFF..HE MISSES, THELIAN WALKS UP BEHIND HIM AND SHOOTS AT HIM..HE MISSES

THELIAN: DAMN IT..

BOOB RUNS OVER AND HITS BIDOFF WITH HIS HAMMER, KNOCKING HIM FORWARD ABOUT 50 FEET, OMERTA GETS UP..BIDOFF GETS UP..

BIDOFF: OH IM GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU ALL...

NEOMA WALKS UP NEXT TO THEM STILL INVISIBLE...THEY FIGHT BIDOFF AND BEAT HIM..BIDOFF FALLS TO THE GROUND..

BIDOFF: DAMN IT TO HELL!

THELIAN SHOOTS A ARROW THREW HIS EYE AND IT GOES THREW AND OUT THE BACK OF HIS HEAD KILLING HIM...  
MOST OF THE WORLD MILITARY ARE DEAD...THE REST RUN AWAY...  
MOMBO SLITS LOYDS THROUGHT...BLOOD GUSHES OUT AND LOYD FALLS TO HIS KNEES..

MOMBO: THATS RIGHT MILITARY..RUN IN FEAR OF THE CIRCUS OF FREAKS...NOW..TIME TO DEAL WITH THE REST OF THE FISHER MAN...

THE FAFA FISH JUMP IN THE AIR OUT OF THE LAKE

MOMBO: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

BOOB: FAFA FISH!

FAFA: I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE CITY..I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL ANYMORE OF THEM...

MOMBO: IM GOING TO EAT THAT..

FAFA: IT WAS A HONOR..SURVING THIS TOWN..BUT I MUST GO NOW..IN ORDER TO SAVE YOU ALL...

THE FAFA FISH STARTS GLOWING...

MOMBO: WHAT IS THIS..

THE CLOWNS START FLYING TOWARDS THE FISH..MOMBO TRIES TO RESIST, BUT HE FLIES AWAY TOO...THEY ALL GO IN THE FAFA FISHS MOUTH...

FAFA: GOODBYE EVERYBODY

THE FAFA FISH EXPLODES..A LARGE EXPLOSION GOES OFF IN THE AIR...

BOOB: WE WON!

THE FISHERMAN CHEER...

THELIAN: WE BEAT THOSE FUCKING CLOWNS!

THE CROWD CHEERS..THELIAN RUNS TO LOYD...HE HEALS HIM..

FISHERMAN SOLDIER: IS HE GOING TO MAKE IT?

THELIAN: MAYBE..HE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD..TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY..

THE SOLDIER PICKS UP LOYD AND TAKES HIM AWAY...

BOOB: WE WON!

THE FISHERMAN CHEER

OMERTA: NOW LETS GO TO ORANGE TOWN AND STEAL THERE BITCHES!  
END 


End file.
